The Age of the New Frontier V2
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Unwilling to accept the end of the Iconian War T'Ket searches the multiverse to find soldiers to continue the war. In doing so she brings dimensions and universes in conflict with each other, bringing about a new age that will bring forth exploring new world, chaos and the question of peace of unending war.
1. Chapter 1

**The Age Of The New Frontier**

 _The multi-verse was a wonderful place, full of life in all shapes and forms spanning across an unlimited number of worlds and dimensions. Each universe, each world, each dimension is different and unique in its own way but there is always a small similarity even if the worlds are polar opposites. Unfortunately when life is created it also leads to the creation of great evil. In every universe evil comes in all shapes and sizes with great powers with the intent to become the most powerful being of their world and enslave the inhabitants for their pleasure._

 _However where there is great evil there is also good to stand in its way and thwart its plans. They could be warriors, they could be scientists, they could be thieves, they could be liars, and they could be simple ordinary people with the right potential waiting for the right time. It does not matter in the end for all worlds and universes are separated by a thin wall that keeps the multi-verse in balance but that wall can be broken and it can allow worlds to come together which leads to unpredictable results._

* * *

 _Space._

 _The Final Frontier._

 _These are the continuing voyages of the starship, Enterprise._

 _Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._

* * *

(Following events of First Contact with the Vulcans)

 **22nd Century**

2103

· Humanity establishes the first colonies on Mars

2104

· Andorians make first contact with the Aenar

2119

· Development of the NX project officially begin

2141

· Construction of Earth's first NX class vessel begins

2151

· Earth launches its first warp five ship, Enterprise (NX-01), under the command of Jonathan Archer

· The monastery of P'Jem is destroyed in a conflict between Andoria and Vulcan

· The Na'kuhl initiate the Temporal Cold War and inform the Klingon Empire about the future appearance of a Doomsday Machine in the T'Ong Nebula

2152

· First contact occurs between humanity and the Tholian Assembly.

· Derelict Borg drones reactivate after nearly a century on Earth and send out a signal to the Delta Quadrant

· A Timeship from the 31st century is found by the _Enterprise_ and sent back to its last known temporal and spatial location in the year 2410

2153

· Earth is devastated by an unexpected Xindi attack

· Enterprise explores the Delphic Expanse, engaging the Xindi and the Sphere Builders

2154

· Up until this year the Vulcan Science Directorate deems time travel impossible

· The Temporal Cold War comes to an end

· Klingon physiology is altered for several decades through experiments with Klingon-Augment hybrids

· Reformations take place on Vulcan

2156

· The Earth-Romulan War begins

· The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Jack the Ripper", kills ten women in Heliopolis on Alpha Eridani II.

· Talla, the daughter of Shran, an Andorian, and Jhamel, an Aenar, is born. Shran leaves the Andorian Imperial Guard around this time.

2157

· Janice Lee Raymond dies.

· The Illyrian ship disabled by Enterprise NX-01 in 2154 was slated to have returned to the Illyrian star system in this year.

2158

· Shran fakes his own death in order to protect his family from criminals, business partners who believe he stole a Tenebian amethyst from them.

2159

· Captain Jonathan Archer and _Enterprise_ NX-01 go on a mission to find a Vulcan scientist named T'Uerell and save her from the Romulans, rescues the USS Coto in the process. _Enterprise_ then escorts T'Uerell to her research post under the pretense of an evacuation; however, the station is eventually lost with all hands.

· Starfleet learns T'Uerell is behind many disasters in the Alpha Quadrant including infecting planets with toxins and attempting to use these toxins to annihilate Earth. This plan is thwarted by Captain Archer and his task force. T'Uerell goes into hiding and is not heard from until the late 23rd century.

2160

· The Earth survey ship VK _Velikan_ is launched.

· The humiliating defeat of the Romulans at the Battle of Cheron effectively ends the Earth-Romulan War. This victory was achieved by an alliance comprised of Earth, Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite forces.

2161

· The United Federation of Planets is formed in San Francisco by representatives of Andoria, Earth, Tellar and Vulcan

· Starfleet is formally established

· Starfleet Academy is founded in San Francisco

· The MACOs are disbanded and MACO personnel are absorbed into the ranks of Starfleet. They are given ranks in Starfleet equal to their former MACO rank. One of these officers is Major Balthazar Edison, who is given the rank of captain and command of the USS _Franklin_.

· Charles Tucker III dies.

· _Enterprise_ NX-01 is retired from service.

2166

· One of the twin-stars of the Hana System goes nova and devastates Hana Prime

2170

· The monastery on P'Jem is rebuilt by a coalition of humans, Andorians and Vulcans

· Around this year the vast Krenim Imperium, consisting of over 200 star systems in the Delta Quadrant, began to be pushed back in a series of large-scale wars.

 **23rd Century**

2224

· Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire lead to a decades-long cold war

2245

· The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ is commissioned under the command of Robert T. April.

2250

· Christopher Pike takes command of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_.

2256

· JFS47 is charted by Human scientist J. Walker Montgomery

· The Kobayashi Maru Scenario is beaten for the first time by cadet James T. Kirk.

· The USS _Shenzhou_ visits the Crepusculan homeworld and saves them from a drought.

· The _Shenzhou_ is called to a binary star system to investigate damage done to an interstellar relay.

· The Battle of the Binary Stars occurs; Captain Philippa Georgiou and T'Kuvma are killed.

· Michael Burnham is found guilty of mutiny and is stripped of her rank and is sentenced to life imprisonment.

· The USS _Buran_ is ambushed and all hands except for Captain Gabriel Lorca are lost. Lorca's eyes are injured, causing him to have to suffer light change slowly.

· A failed test of the USS Glenn's experimental spore drive causes the crew to be mutilated. A group of Klingons try to take advantage of the disabled ship but are all killed by a creature on board.

· After being diverted from transfer to the Tellun penal colony, Michael Burnham and three other prisoners stay aboard the USS Discovery until their shuttle is fixed. While on board, Burnham learns about what the ship and her captain, Gabriel Lorca, are doing in their fight against the Klingons. Burnham is sent on an away mission with Sylvia Tilly and Paul Stamets to investigate the USS _Glenn_.

· Captain Lorca has the _Glenn_ scuttled, but keeps the creature found on the ship.

· Michael Burnham joins the crew of the _Discovery_.

· Captain Lorca leads the Discovery to victory, destroying multiple Klingon ships during their attack on Corvan II.

· Captain Lorca is captured by Klingons while returning from a conference. During his captivity, he encounters Starfleet Lieutenant Ash Tyler and Harcourt Fenton Mudd. Lorca and Tyler escape, leading Mudd behind for helping the Klingons and are beamed aboard the Discovery after it arrives to find Lorca.

· Leonard McCoy ends his relationship with (the future) Nancy Crater.

2265

· The I.K.V. Quv at Driffen's Comet

· Driffen's Comet passes the Drozana System

· An unknown epidemic spreads aboard Drozana Station

· The House of Duras and the House of B'vat have a hostile feud

· The _Enterprise_ starts its most famous five-year mission under the command of James T. Kirk

· The Borg invade the El-Aurian homeworld in the Beta Quadrant

2266

· After a century of isolation, the Romulan Empire attacks several Federation outposts

· Species M-113 is thought to be extinct, after the last known creature is killed by Leonard McCoy

2267

· Paradise City on Nimbus III is established in 2267

· After a short period of war, the Treaty of Organia is signed by the Federation and the Klingon Empire

· A Doomsday Machine is destroyed by the U.S.S. _Constellation_

· Nimbus III is colonized by Federation, Klingon and Romulan citizens

2268

· An alliance occurs between the Romulan Empire and the Klingon Empire

· Tribbles are introduced to Deep Space K-7

· The Babel Conference is held to finalize the admittance of Coridan into the Federation

· The U.S.S. _Defiant_ is lost in an encounter with Tholians

2270

· Starfleet revisits the Murasaki-12 Effect after a survey ship is destroyed in the area by Klingon forces

· The Federation and the Gorn Hegemony each maintain a presence in the Edren System

· Deep Space K-13 disappears under mysterious circumstances

· A Klingon fleet ambushes a Starfleet force in the Caleb System

· The _Enterprise_ encounters a Starfleet ship from the 25th Century and helps to fend off B'vat's forces

· Starfleet begins to refit its Constitution class cruisers

· Klingon physiology reverts to its original form by this time, after nearly a century of mutations

· Captain James T. Kirk and the USS _Enterprise_ , along with a Starfleet task force head deep into Klingon space to capture an experimental vessel, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. After Kirk is able to capture the ship with a tractor beam, Kirk infiltrates Klingon space and finds T'Uerell scheming with the Klingons to once again destroy the Federation with a Klingon beam weapon. The weapon is destroyed, but T'Uerell flees again, much to Kirk's ire.

2271

· The alliance between the Romulan Empire and the Klingon Empire ends

2285

· The _Excelsior_ class is commissioned in 2285

· The _Enterprise_ is destroyed over Genesis in the Mutara Nebula

· Starfleet unsuccessfully experiments with transwarp technology

· The _Miranda_ class starship is in service by this year.

· The U.S.S. _Excelsior_ is commissioned as the first of her class

2286

· For the last time in almost a century, Earth enters a state of emergency as it is attacked by the Whale Probe

· Two humpback whales, George and Gracie, are released in the Bay of San Francisco

· The U.S.S _Enterprise_ -A is commissioned

2289

· A Cardassian colony is established on Goralis III

2289

· Notable negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire take place at Korvat Colony

2293

· The Klingon moon Praxis explodes

· The First Khitomer Accords are signed

· The U.S.S _Enterprise_ -B launches on its maiden voyage on which James T. Kirk disappears

· El-Aurian survivors appear in Federation space

2294

· Montgomery Scott disappears with the U.S.S. _Jenolan_

 **24th Century**

2311

· The Treaty of Algeron is signed, prohibiting the use of cloaking technology by the Federation

· The Romulan Star Empire enters a new period of isolation

2315

· The star of the Xleen System goes supernova

2327]

· A Federation colony on Vesper II is established

2328

· The Cardassian Union begins its occupation of Bajor

2333

· Captain Ruhalter of the USS _Stargazer_ monitors a fight between the Romulans and T'Uerell's ship. As she is vastly outgunned and outnumbered, T'Uerell activates a Borg device, which destroys an unpopulated planet and it causes large pieces of stellar debris to break off from the planetoid and head for the Phidian star system. The resulting shockwave from the planetoid's core hits the Stargazer and Ruhalter is killed. His first officer, Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard takes command and heads to a starbase.

· The _Stargazer_ takes a task force inside the system and destroys many pieces of stellar debris. Later, the task force saves three heavily populated planets, Phidian I, II and III, with the help of modified sensor pods now armed with phasers, which the task force dragged into orbit by tractor beams.

· After obliterating the immense piece of stellar debris, the system is saved from annihilation. Picard is then promoted to Captain and takes command of the _Stargazer_.

2343

· The Danteri System is colonized by the Ferengi

2344

· The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ -C is destroyed in the Battle of Narendra III, defending a Klingon colony from Romulan attackers

· Several crew members of the Enterprise-C are taken prisoner by the Romulans, among them Natasha Yar who had joined the crew in an alternate timeline

· The Federation and the Klingon Empire negotiate a peace treaty

2345

· After becoming the consort of a Romulan General, Natasha Yar gives birth to Sela

2346

· Romulan forces destroy a Klingon colony during the Khitomer Massacre

· Survivors of the massacre, among them Worf, are taken to Starbase 24

2347

· The Federation-Cardassian war ignites

2349

· Natasha Yar is secretly moved to a Romulan internment camp, following an unsuccessful escape attempt from Romulus

· Sela is told by her father that her mother was executed for her actions

· B'Elanna Torres is born on Kessik IV

2351

· Terok Nor is built as a mining facility in orbit of Bajor in 2351

2353

· The Borg become aware of Humanity's existence due to a message sent 200 years earlier

· The Treaty of Alliance is signed by the Federation and the Klingon Empire

2354

· The U.S.S. _Raven_ sets out to investigate rumors about the Borg and disappears

2361

· Development of the Emergency Medical Hologram begins on Jupiter Station

2364

· The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ -D is launched in 2364

· The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ -D is commissioned under the command of Jean-Luc Picard

· Several Federation and Romulan outposts are destroyed by the Borg

· Starfleet Command and other high ranking officers are infected by neural parasites, who manipulate them in order to prepare the Federation for an invasion. Although the crew of the _Enterprise_ -D uncover the conspiracy, the mother creature of the parasites is able to send a signal out to unknown space before being killed.

· The Romulan Star Empire comes out of isolation

2365

· Artificial life is granted civil rights within the Federation

· The official first contact between the Federation and the Borg Collective leads to decades of hostile engagements

· The lost planet Iconia is rediscovered by the U.S.S. Yamato, the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, and the I.R.W. Haakona. Subcommander Taris of the Haakona attempts to claim Iconia for the Romulan Star Empire in the hopes of recovering an Iconian gateway, but Captain Picard of the Enterprise destroys the technology instead.

2366

· Development of the Defiant class begins

· The Borg start their first incursion into the Alpha Quadrant

2367

· The Federation loses 39 starships at the Battle of Wolf 359, among them the U.S.S. Saratoga

· Gowron becomes chancellor of the Klingon Empire

· The Federation and the Cardassian Union sign a peace treaty

2368

· Joshua Albert, a member of the Nova Squadron dies in a flight training accident

· The House of Duras is supported by the Romulan Empire during the Klingon Civil War

· Ambassador Spock assists an underground movement on Romulus, hoping to initiate reunification of the Vulcan and Romulan people

· Hugh is the only survivor of a Borg scout ship that cashed on a planet in the Argolis Cluster; he is discovered by the _Enterprise_ -D and becomes the first drone to be liberated from the Collective.

· Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko takes the USS _Defiant_ into a nebula filled system for it's first trial run but warp dampeners all over the nebulae makes the ships' warp drive impossible.

· Shortly after this discovery, the ship unfortunately runs into three Romulan _D'deridex_ -class warbirds and has to take evasive maneuvers, since she cannot escape at warp. Sisko and his crew are soon captured and are placed at a Romulan starbase while their ship is impounded.

· The USS _Enterprise_ -D, commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard comes to the rescue, by beaming an away team in and to set the _Defiant_ 's crew free.

· After destroying enough warp dampeners, the _Defiant_ , the _Enterprise_ -D and the task force leave at warp.

· Sisko records a log stating he had seen a Vulcan ship under attack as he and the _Enterprise_ -D fled the system. Sisko files a complaint with Starfleet Command.

2369

· Starfleet begins officially exploring the Jenolan Dyson Sphere in 2369

· The occupation of Bajor ends

· Starfleet takes control of Deep Space Nine and discovers the Bajoran wormhole

· Starfleet begins exploration of the Gamma Quadrant

· The Solanae abduct crewmembers of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ -D to subspace and conduct experiments on them

· The clone of Kahless is designated as Emperor of the Klingon Empire

· The _Enterprise_ -D discovers the U.S.S. _Jenolan_ crashed on the Jenolan Dyson Sphere, with Captain Montgomery Scott as the only survivor

2370

· Several Federation colony worlds declare war on the Cardassian Union, calling themselves the Maquis

· The U.S.S. _Odyssey_ is destroyed by Jem'Hadar in the Gamma Quadrant

2371

· U.S.S. Voyager is lost in the Delta Quadrant soon after its launch in 2371

· The U.S.S. Voyager launches from Utopia Planitia under the command of Kathryn Janeway and is lost in the Delta Quadrant

· Voyager makes first contact with the Ocampa, Talaxians and the Kazon

· The Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty is signed

· The Founders infiltrate the Alpha Quadrant

· The _Enterprise_ -D is destroyed in battle with a Bird-of-Prey commanded by the Duras sisters

2372

· The Cardassian Union surrenders control of the Trivas System, leaving behind Empok Nor

· The second Federation-Klingon War ignites as the Klingon Empire declares war on the Cardassian Union

· A coup d'état is prevented on Earth after the bombing of the Antwerp Conference

· The _Enterprise_ -E launches under the command of Jean-Luc Picard

· Voyager makes first contact with the Automated Personnel Units

· Ensign Harry Kim is killed in a hull breach on the U.S.S. Voyager, but is replaced by a quantum duplicate.

2373

· The Federation-Klingon War ends

· The Dominon War begins as the Cardassian Union officially joins the Dominion

· The Borg attempt to assimilate Earth via a timeline incursion during the Battle of Sector 001

· Sessen, still a baby, is one of the few survivors of a Kazon takeover of U.S.S. _Voyager_

· U.S.S. _Voyager_ crosses the Nekrit Expanse

· The Borg invade Fluidic Space for the first time and ignite a brutal conflict with the Undine

· The Maquis suffers a major defeat by the Dominion in the Dubhe System

· _Voyager_ makes first contact with the Cooperative, the Voth and the Undine

· After the real identity of the Klingon General Martok as a Changeling is revealed, the war between the Federationand the Klingon Empire is ended with a temporary cease fire.

· A Starfleet team lead by Benjamin Sisko are successful in capturing a Jem'Hadar attack ship.

· The Klingons invade Ajilon Prime.

· The second major Borg incursion, the Battle of Sector 001, takes place. The USS Enterprise-E plays a major role in the battle, and later pursues a Borg sphere into the year 2063 to prevent the Borg from interfering with Zefram Cochrane's historic warp flight.

2374

· The Undine are driven out of the Milky Way by the Borg and U.S.S. _Voyager_

· The Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation and Klingon Empire against the Dominion

· Several major battles of the Dominion War take place, including Operation Return and the Battle of Chin'toka

· 2,800 Dominion ships disappear inside the Bajoran wormhole at the hand of the Prophets

· Voyager makes first contact with the Benthan and the Hirogen

· The USS Defiant successfully destroys a Dominion sensor array in the Argolis Cluster.

· Operation Return, one of the greatest engagements of the Dominion War, takes place. The Bajor sector, including the Federation space station Deep Space 9, is recaptured by combined Federation and Klingon forces.

· The Dominion invades and occupies Betazed.

· The Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation and the Klingon Empire in their war against the Dominionafter the Romulans discover questionable but sufficient evidence of a planned Dominion sneak attack on the Star Empire obtained by Senator Vreenak. In reality, Benjamin Sisko, Elim Garak and Grathon Tolarwere involved in creating the evidence.

2375

· The Treaty of Bajor is signed on Deep Space Nine in 2375

· 2,147 people are killed in a Breen attack on San Francisco

· The Evora become protectorate members of the United Federation of Planets.

· Admiral Matthew Dougherty of Starfleet and the Son'a attempt a forced relocation of the Ba'ku in order to harvest the metaphasic radiation from their planet's rings. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the USS Enterprise-E crew stage a rebellion, and convince the Federation Council to allow the Ba'ku to remain on their planet.

· Martok becomes Chancellor of the Klingon Empire after the death of Gowron

· The U.S.S. Defiant enters service, after the destruction of her predecessor

· The Dominion War ends with the Battle of Cardassia and the Treaty of Bajor

· Rom assumes the title of Grand Nagus, making Leeta the First Lady of the Ferengi Alliance

· The Undine prepare to infiltrate the Federation for the first time

· _Voyager_ makes first contact with the Hazari and the Malon

2376

· Starfleet makes direct contact with _Voyager_ for the first time since 2371

· Icheb is freed from the Borg Collective and joins Voyager

· _Voyager_ makes first contact with the Vaadwaur, the Turei, the Hierarchy and the Kobali

2378

· The Borg Collective is dealt a crippling blow when one of their transwarp hubs is destroyed

· Miral Paris is born onboard the U.S.S. Voyager to parents B'Elanna and Tom Paris

· Voyager returns home after seven years in the Delta Quadrant

2379

· A coup takes place on Romulus and Shinzon declares himself Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire

· The _Enterprise_ -E defeats the I.R.W. _Scimitar_ in the Great Bloom System

· Tal'aura declares herself Praetor of Romulus but both Donatra and the Reman Xiomek oppose her rule

· The Female Changeling is sentenced for crimes against sentient beings and sent to the maximum prison facility Ananke Alpha

2380

· Romulan forces begin a blockade of Remus

· A cooperation with the Federation to restore Cardassia's agricultural base is opposed by conservative government members and the True Way

· Picard, along with the USS _Enterprise_ -E and new personnel head into a final confrontation with T'Uerell.

· Picard is aided by the help of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her old starship the USS _Voyager_.

· T'Uerell and the Borg cubes make their way to Bajor and the Deep Space 9 space station but Picard and his task force help to defend the Klingon and Romulan forces, showing how far things have gone in the past 200 years.

· With the loyalty Picard has garnered, the Romulan and Klingon starships place themselves under his flag and engage T'Uerell and her Borg allies and they are defeated.

· T'Uerell flees to a star system with many Borg vessels but is finally destroyed, bringing an end to 221 years of unending conflict

2381

· The Remans seek an alliance with ambassador Spock's unification movement on Romulus

· Donatra conquers several Romulan worlds and declares herself Empress of the Imperial Romulan State

· Starfleet creates a new Borg task force led by Jean-Luc Picard and former Borg drone Annika Hansen

· The U.S.S. _Stargazer_ -A launches at the San Francisco Fleet Yards

2382

· A colony is established on Pilatus Prime, but the colonists evacuate six months later due to seismic activity

· Tal'aura reforms the Romulan senate to increase her power and accepts Federation aid

· Klingon forces repeatedly strike in Romulan territory and occupy Khitomer

· The unification movement of Romulus presents its case to the Federation Council for the first time

2383

· Civil unrest sparks on Romulus and Admiral Taris defects to Donatra's Imperial State

· Reconstruction of Cardassia officially begins with Federation aid

· The Federation's opposition to the Klingon takeover of Khitomer leads to a diplomatic crisis

2384

· Sela is appointed as leader of Tal'aura's military forces

· Tal'aura is murdered on Romulus, leading to further unrest in both Romulan states

2379

· A coup takes places on Romulus and Shinzon declares himself Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire

· The _Enterprise_ -E defeats the I.R.W. _Scimitar_ in the Great Bloom System.

· Tal'aura declares herself Praetor of Romulus but both Dontra and the Reman Xiomek oppose her rule

· The Female Changeling is sentenced for crimes against sentient beings and sent to the maximum prison facility Ananke Alpha

2380

· Romulan forces begin to blockade Remus

· A cooperation with the Federation to restore Cardassia's agricultural base is opposed by conservative government forces and the True Way

2382

· Tal'aura reforms the Romulan Senate to increase her power and accepts Federation aid

2383

· Reconstruction of Cardassia begins with Federation aid

2384

· Sela is appointed as leader of Tal'aura's military force

· Tal'aura is murdered on Romulus, causing further unrest in both Romulan Senates

2385

· The _Enterprise_ -E assists in the evacuation of non-Klingon residents on Khitomer

· Starfleet Borg taskforce is dismantled, leading to Seven of Nine to cut her ties with Starfleet

· Remans are granted Romulan citizenship for the first time

· Captain Jean-Luc Picard becomes the Federation ambassador to Vulcan

2386

· The Federation-Cardassian Treaty is signed and the Cardassian military is decommissioned

· Data becomes captain of the _Enterprise_ -E

2387

· Sela is exhiled and takes command of a fleet of ships, leaving for the Delta Qaudrant

· The Hobus star goes supernova, destroying Romulus, Remus and several other Romulan planets

2388

· K'Dahn, son of Worf, is born

2389

· The Klingon Empire attacks several worlds in Romulan and Gorn space.

· The Detepa Council is re-established as the governing body of the Cardassian Union

2391

· True Way movement causes unrest in Cardassian society

· Admiral Taris establishes a new Romulan fleet

· The _Enterprise_ -E discovers possible Species 8472 activity in the McAllister C-5 Nebula

2392

· Admiral Taris is declared leader of the Romulan Star Empire after driving back a Klingon Fleet

· Starfleet mediated talks between the Klingons and the Gorn break down

 **25th Century**

2400

· Worf makes a personal appeal to the Federation Council and Starfleet for Federation support of the Klingons' fight against the Undine infiltration but is rebuffed and cuts ties with the Federation

2401

· Councillor Konjah of the Klingon High Council is revealed to be an Undine after an attack by Lethean mercenaries.

2404

· The Gorn Hegemony surrenders to the Klingons and the Klingons execute over a dozen Undine infiltrators in the Gorn government and military

2408

· Sela is named empress of the Romulan Star Empire

· The _Enterprise_ -E investigates loss of contact with Starbase 236 and is destroyed by Undine forces

2409

· The Romulan Republic settles on New Romulus

· Former Praetor Taris is captured for her role in the Hobus supernova and is suspected of collaborating with the Iconians

· The Borg return, launching their attack onto the Alpha and Beta Quadrants

· The Borg return and attack Vega Colony

· Evidence of the Iconians involved in many political turmoil is discovered by Starfleet and the Klingon Empire

· The Federation and the Klingon Empire halt an invasion into the galaxy by the Mirror Universe along with an invasion of Klingon space by the Fek'Ihri, an invasion of Deep Space Nine by a rogue Jem'Hadar fleet, and an invasion of Defera by the Breen

· The _Enterprise_ -NCC-1701-F is launched along with the flagships of the Romulan Republic and the Klingon Defense Fleet

· The involvement of the Iconians in many of the political turmoils of the preceding years is discovered by Starfleet and the KDF.

· An Iconian gateway is discovered on New Romulus. The gateway network is accidentally activated, leading to the discovery of the Solanae Dyson Sphere in the Delta Quadrant.

2410

· After a devastating Undine attack on both, Earth and Qo'noS, the Federation and the Klingon Empire declare an armistice, ending hostilities between the two powers. The Undine are later be convinced that it was the Iconians who deceived them into attacking the Alpha Quadrant powers in the first place.

· The Iconians make their presence officially known to the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic and soon begin an all-out war against them. The conflict ends in the nick of time in Earth orbit, when the World Heart - which was previously retrieved with Krenim time travel technology - was traded for peace aboard the Iconian flagship.

· After a period of isolation, the Tzenkethi begin attacking remote systems in the Alpha Quadrant, using protomatter bombs to annihilate all life on the targeted worlds.

· The final resting place for survivors of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ -C is discovered at a defunct Tal Shiar facility in the Pictae System. The only living survivor is an alternate timeline version of Admiral T'nae, who is reintegrated with her prime timeline counterpart soon after.

· Former Empress Sela is found and taken back into custody by the Alliance, and imprisoned at an undisclosed location.

26th Century

· The Battle of Procyon V, a large-scale, repeating conflict between time-travelling factions, occurs, culminating in the _Enterprise_ -J using the Tox Uthat to stop the Temporal Liberation Front.

27th Century

· Kal Dano, working at the Daystrom Institute, invents the Tox Uthat. After being attacked by Vorgons, he escapes into the timestream with the device in Daniels' timeship.

28th Century

· In orbit of New Khitomer, the Temporal Accords are signed by members of the Galactic Union, consisting of the merged Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Republic, amongst others.

· The Temporal Liberation Front, including Boratus, Krog, and Admiral Leeta, and led by the Envoy, launches a large-scale attack on New Khitomer in order to prevent a call for reinforcements to the Battle of Procyon V.

29th Century

· The Doctor's mobile holographic emitter is a piece of 29th century technology.

· Kal Dano and Captain Walker are active during this time period, as is the U.S.S. Pastak.

· A rogue group of militant Na'kuhl led by Vosk operate out of this era in attempts to alter the timeline until their temporal portal is destroyed.

30th Century

· The Temporal Cold War is heavily influenced through factions of this time period.

· Daniels and his timeship originate from this century

* * *

 _It is the year 2410 AD and the Milky Way Galaxy is recovering from years of conflict. The Iconian War has ended and Alliance is now working to rebuild in the wake of the aftereffects of the war. The Romulan Republic has been established that is dedicated to peace like their Vulcan brethren, the Klingon and Federation Alliance has been re-established and Starfleet is returning to its previous mission of exploration._

* * *

 **Current Timeline**

" _Insects! Every single one of them_!" She roared out into the endless darkness of the void she made into her new home.

From the darkness of the void she watched the galaxy that her people had once ruled.

She watched as the unworthy grew and spread like vermin, claiming the worlds that rightfully belonged to her people and that they were supposed to reclaim. She had watched and waited for countless centuries and they could wait a thousand more if necessary. It was insulting to her to see her people's greatness pushed aside for lesser and unworthy vermin. Her sisters had abandoned their righteous crusade, ridding of the galaxy of the inferiors that destroyed their home, killed their sister and insulted them with their very existence.

But she would not be stopped.

She would finish what they started.

Her sisters would rebuild their home and she would destroy all their enemies.

She would find new servants to aid her, even if she had to look all across the universe for a thousand years. The destruction of a million planets meant nothing to her and would not even bring a small hint of satisfaction.

She would see the galaxy drowned in oceans of blood.

But first she needed to find allies, servitor races to aid her.

She only had her personal Heralds with her and though they were strong and willing they were too few compared to the unending armies her sisters had gathered together.

"Great One." Her Harbinger bowed in reverence. "You have summoned me?"

" _I did._ " She turned around to face her Herald. " _My sisters have foolishly agreed to this ceasefire but our enemies survive. I will not allow them to continue to prosper when their existence is an insult to me and our people._ "

"We stand ready to serve, Great One." Her Harbinger stated.

" _Yes but we need more. We will search the cosmos for more servitor races to aid us. I still have access to the gate network._ " She turned around, facing the control sphere in front of her. " _My people created the gate network to explore the universe but we advanced it so we could explore other dimensions. Our enemies are not the only explorers._ "

"As you command, Great One." The Harbinger bowed as she vanished.

* * *

Commander Nereda's eyes narrowed as she tracked the anomaly. The 'blip,' as a human ensign had called it, formed, rippled, and then disappeared.

"You see, Ma'am?" Lieutenant Ibori said, pointing the anomaly out. "It happens again, here. The readings are very strange."

"I see it, Ayobami," Nereda said. She straightened and tapped her combadge, summoning Captain Walker from his ready room.

"Take a look at this, Ben," Nereda said when Walker joined them. "Play it back, Lieutenant."

They watched the 'blip' ripple across time and space again. In the time it existed, ten minutes in some eras and upwards of seventy in others, it would have caused untold chaos on anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its effects.

"Have either of you seen something like this before?" Lieutenant Ibori asked.

"I have, Lieutenant," Walker answered. "There will be a secondary point somewhere in time."

Nereda cursed. "I was hoping it wasn't one of those," she explained to the Lieutenant. She bent to the display and began to input a series of parameters, speaking as she worked. "Anomalies like this have two points in time they affect. Closing one might stop the other, or it might make it worse. Usually the primary source is easy to find, but the secondary is often hidden by the first."

"Can you find it, Nereda?"

The Cardassian scowled at the datasets. "No sir, not yet."

"Is this very dangerous?" the lieutenant asked.

"It can be," Walker told her. "Anomalies like these grow over time, getting larger and stronger as the temporal interference waves grow. They can age materials decades or more for every second, or revert matter to its elemental components. I've seen solid rock reverted to primordial lava and half a strand of saplings suddenly become trees more than a century old. Temporal anomalies of this sort are some of the most dangerous because they're unpredictable."

He pointed out the data she'd found. "You did good work finding this one when you did." He smiled at the younger officer. "With any luck, we'll be able to find the secondary anomaly before it gets worse. " He looked over at Nereda. "Find anything?"

"No, sir," Nereda said. She straightened and turned her speculative look from the data displays to Walker. "I think we might need some help on this one."

"Daniels?"

"Daniels."

Walker nodded. "I'll call him in."

Agent Daniels greeted both Walker and Nereda warmly when he arrived on the U.S.S. _Pastak_. "What are we looking at, Ben?"

"Primary-secondary temporal interference wave with class two ripples on the primary. Secondary unknown, suspected as being class seven or higher given how long we think this has gone on for," Captain Walker answered bringing the display up on his ready room wall.

"Class two? On the primary?" Daniels frowned and began to page through the temporal displays. "Whoever is at the secondary location is in for a rough time."

"If anyone else there is still alive," Nereda commented. "And the activity is jumping in frequency. According to our models and past observation, this has probably been going on for decades." She sent the latest report to the large display for Daniels to see.

"This is going to be a problem," Daniels said.

"It is," Walker agreed gravely.

"Our Primary location isn't seeing as much of the constructive interference as the aberrant secondary is, but it will affect her. She's an admiral and being the center of a temporal disturbance is going to put a lot of people at risk," Daniels said.

"We're not even sure where the aberrant is," Nereda said with a renewed scowl. "We scoured our datasets but came up with nothing – no sign in history of anything, and we haven't been able to find any large incursions with the Pastak's sensors. We were lucky we even saw this much activity at the Admiral's location to alert us to the trouble." She shook her head, frustrated with the lack of progress. "If we can find her, we can integrate the two together and stabilize time, but until we find the secondary source we're looking at a potentially deadly scenario in the heart of Starfleet."

"We're going to have to engage with the temporal locals to find out where our missing aberrant secondary might be. We thought you might have some ideas of where to look for more information," Walker said.

Daniels answered Walker as he continued to examine the data. "I have a few. Don't worry Ben, I'll find our secondary source."

Walker let out a relieved breath. "Good. We were hoping you could help. You can see it's accelerating so we don't have much time. The _Pastak_ will contact the Primary Admiral T'Nae. You find our secondary, and we'll be able to handle the rest."

Daniels nodded, as he copied the data to his personal PADD. He turned to Nereda and Walker with a small smile. "I'm going to need a local hand myself, but I think I have just the captain in mind."

* * *

" _We've found a galaxy you that can serve you, Great One._ " T'ket's Harbinger spoke, bowing to his master. " _It is a galaxy in turmoil._ "

The Demon was silent as they showed her this galaxy and its history. It was a galaxy of war against tyranny and corruption, factions rising and falling. It had potential but T'Ket could tell their technological level was not up to the level of challenging her enemies, especially since they had become advanced enough to challenge her people. She would have to travel to this universe herself, see the state of the galaxy's present before making a decision.

" _I shall go there._ " T'Ket held out a hand, summoning a control mechanism for the gate.

" _Shall I accompany you, Great One?_ " Her Herald asked.

" _No. I will return._ " T'Ket answered, modifying the gate. " _When my sisters and I modified ourselves into what we are now, we lost the ability to time travel. Our minds are chronoton based and thus we cannot travel back in time or the effect would reshape our minds, wiping away our knowledge of the future. Fortunately there are loopholes._ "

The sphere spun in her hand as she made her modifications.

" _We can modify our gate network to travel to other dimensions and at the same time choose the time period of that dimension to appear in. The only price that I must pay is that once I choose a period I must move forward in time like the rest of the natural universe. I must choose wisely of when I appear in a dimension._ " T'Ket explained as the sphere glowed and a gate appeared before her flagship. " _I will seek out servitors in this dimension and more if I must to destroy all the enemies of my people, no matter how long it takes._ "

" _As you command, Great One._ " The Harbinger watched as his master ordered the ship into the gate, seeking out warriors from a new universe.

It had been months since T'Ket entered this new galaxy, silently observing the species of this galaxy and was less than impressed by what she saw. A galactic whole slowly rotting from the inside due to corruption and greed, unable to solve the wants and needs of the insects that were part of it. They were perhaps more pathetic than those Alliance filth that had stood against her people. This galaxy had armies and fleet but they were mostly pirates, pathetic machines or private volunteers.

The galactic government had no army of its own, only a band of religious crusaders but nothing of importance.

She came searching for warriors with fleets and weapons able to destroy her enemies.

She turned her attention away from the majority of the galaxy, disappointed by what she had seen.

" _Great One, our long range probes have detected a fleet of ships outside of the galaxy._ "

T'Ket perked up. " _Show me._ "

Before her appeared an image of an endless number of ships, crossing the great darkness and moving towards the galaxy she had been studying.

" _Bio-ships._ " T'Ket whispered, her interest growing. " _Much like the Undine. Interesting._ "

The probe moved in closer and sent back scans of weaponry and forms of unique bio-technology that interested T'Ket.

" _They are moving in the direction of this galaxy._ " T'Ket Harbinger noted.

" _Yes. A conquering fleet._ " T'Ket agreed, believing she had found what she needed. " _Open a portal and take me directly to them._ "

A portal opened and the Iconian Dreadnaught entered, coming out to meet with the fleet on the other side.

" _Hail them._ " T'Ket ordered. " _I wish to make my offer clear._ "

However no one answered the hail.

Instead the ships began firing on T'Ket's ship with a barrage of red glowing bolts.

" _Shields activated and holding._ " The Harbinger reported as they ship shook slightly. " _They are using a form of plasma projectile weaponry._ "

" _Insolent. Return fire._ " T'Ket spat.

The dreadnaught fired its dark matter/anti-proton beam arrays, destroying several nearby bio-ships easily.

" _They are generating singularities._ " The Harbinger reported. " _I believe they are being used as a form of shielding but they are no match for our weapons._ "

T'Ket grunted as the ship shook again. " _I did not come here for a fight. Open a portal. We are leaving._ "

The dreadnaught destroyed a few more ships before vanishing from sight.

" _Shall we continue, Great One?_ " The Harbinger asked.

T'Ket was silent for a moment. " _No. We might have found what we needed._ "

" _They attacked us without provocation._ " The Harbinger pointed out.

" _And we shall use that to our advantage._ " T'Ket held up the control sphere of her ship. " _Send our probes back to their location and modify them to begin emitting graviton beams to create artificial rifts back to the Milky Way. They will travel through and begin attacking our enemies._ "

" _As you wish, Great One. But why not rely on the gates?_ " The Harbinger asked curiously.

" _To ensure the Alliance doesn't believe my people are behind this. They foolishly agreed to peace and I will allow them that._ " T'Ket answered.

The Great One bowed. " _I understand and obey._ "

A moment later the probes sent by T'Ket had appeared in close proximity to the fleet of bio-ships and began creating artificial rifts leading back to the Milky Way. To T'Ket's pleasure this aggressive species came close enough to be pulled into the rifts, arriving in the Milky Way.

" _It is done._ " T'Ket grinned, looking forward to what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol System  
Near Saturn** **  
USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F**

 _Captain's Log:  
Stardate: 87223.5_

 _The USS Enterprise has been dispatched to investigate a strange energy reading near the planet Saturn. At this moment we are moving at one half impulse power so we're not caught off guard if it turns out to be hostile._

 _End Log_

"One Hundred Sixty-seven, one hundred sixty-eight, one hundred sixty-nine, one hundred seventy." He grunted as he sat up from the floor mat, taking a small break from his morning exercise that had been over an hour of push ups.

He stood up and picked up a towel from a nearby table to wipe off the sweat from his head and sighed.

He sat down next to a replicator. "Water, cold please."

In a small flash of light appeared a glass of water which he took and desperately drank to quench his thirst. Once he was done he picked up the book he had left on his desk and opened it up to the page he had left off.

" _Bridge to Captain Shon._ " A voice from the bad on the table spoke.

"Go ahead."

" _We're approaching the area where the first anomaly was detected._ "

"Understood. I'm on my way." Captain Shon quickly changed into his uniform and headed for the bridge.

As he walked through the hall he could hear the engines of the _Enterprise_ slowing down, meaning they were approaching their target and no doubt his tactical officer Kyona was running multiple scans for signs of anything dangerous as usual. That was the norm with her but he didn't mind as in times like these a little paranoia was justified. The USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F cruised along what was once the Federation-Romulan Neutral zone while scanning passively for all known possible disturbances. The ship was a modified _Odyseey_ class Star Cruiser, the largest and most advanced ship in Starfleet.

"Bridge." Shon said instantly upon entering the turbo life.

He listened the faint humming of the lift as it took him up to the bridge. It didn't take long for the lift to take him to the bridge and when the doors opened he was satisfied to see all of the bridge crew were at their posts.

"Status." He said as he walked towards his command chair.

"We're moving one quarter impulse power to where the first anomaly was detected." The first officer, a human named Samuel Winters reported from the first officer station.

"Good. Hold station at three thousand kilometers so nothing catches us by surprise." Va'Kel said as he sat down.

"Aye sir." Jirelle Kav who was a female Betazoid replied, executing her captain's commands.

The _Enterprise_ came to a stop in the empty system as its powerful scanners began looking for anything that presented itself as something abnormal in a system that was empty aside from a few dead planets and a gas giant.

"Anything to report?" Shon asked after fifteen minutes.

"Yes sir. I'm reading a quantum and spatial distortion in subspace but I'm having trouble getting a complete lock on it. It's possible a subspace rift is forming here. I'm also detecting chronoton based particles." Lieutenant Jirelle reported from her station. "The patterns are erratic. It's like the barriers that separate normal space and subspace are weakening in this area of space."

"Any idea what could cause that?" Va'Kel asked.

"Negative."

Shon sighed as he closed his eyes. "I can only imagine what we'd have to do to find out what's going on out here. Suggestion?"

"We can send a class one probe to get a better look."Winters suggested. "If a rift is forming it's safer that we maintain a safe distance."

"Very well. Lieutenant Kyona, prepare a class one probe." Shon nodded.

"Aye sir. Probe ready to be launched." Lieutenant Jirelle's console started beeping. "Captain, something's forming!"

Shon stood up and watched as space in front of the _Enterprise_ became distorted and a tear of bright blue light ripped itself out in front of the massive Federation ship. "Full reverse! Pull us back!"

The Federation ship pulled back out of reach of the newly formed anomaly as it stretched out, almost pulling the _Enterprise_ into it.

"Full scan now." Shon said, watching the view screen carefully.

"It appears to be some kind of…quantum fissure forming but I've never seen anything like this before." Jirelle stated as his console beeped. "Captain, I'm detecting movement. Something is coming out."

"Yellow Alert." Shon replied, not willing to take any chances.

Out of the fissure strange ships started coming out of one of the portals.

They were the size of mere fighters but they were unlike anything the Alliance had seen before but to the Milky Way denizens they looked familiar. The ships were small, around fighter-size, with a dark canopy, and a triangular body.

"Captain those ships…I'm reading biological life-signs from these ships much like the bio-ships used by the Undine." Jirelle reported.

"Hail them!" Shon said, wishing to avoid a fight.

"No response captain."

"Keep trying."

"They're arming weapons!"

They fired what appeared to be red bolts of energy that slammed into the forward shields that just came up. The shields easily blocked, having been designed to stand up against weapons used by the Borg, Undine, Dominion, Iconians and Tzenkethi.

"Return fire." Shon ordered. "Set phasers to one quarter. That'll be enough to scare them off."

The _Enterprise_ 's forward phaser arrays fired, reaching out hitting the organic ships as they came around for another pass, slamming straight into them and destroying several but most of them only suffered minimal damage.

"Captain, those ships suffered minimal damage. They appeared to have projected…a quantum singularity that are trying to...swallow up the phasers." Jirelle stated.

"Projecting singularities?" Commander Winters asked as the aliens attacked again.

"Status of their weapons." Shon said.

"Their weapons seem to be a form of plasma weaponry, formed from heated materials and propelled at high speed." Jirelle reported as more alien ships came out the fissure.

"Keeping hailing them."

"They are responding." Kyona quickly reported.

" _You will be de_ _stroyed for your blasphemy!_ " One of the invaders said before closing the channel.

"That was short." Winters said as they attacked again.

"Enough of this." Shon now knew the invaders would not listen to reason. "Full power to phasers. Maybe once they see what they are up against they will back off."

The _Enterprise_ opened fire again, hitting the fighters with deadly precision and destroying them instantly. The number of invaders dropped drastically but more continued to pour through the rift and attack the flagship of the Federation.

"They just will not let up." Winters said as another several fighters were destroyed. "We might need another plan."

"Can we close that fissure?" Shon asked.

"Likely, Captain." Inasi replied, running calculations on her console. "A modified tachyon beam could close the fissure."

"Do it."

From the deflector dish came a beam of blue light that hit the fissure and slowly shrank it down until it was completely again. The remaining alien fighters seemed to stop their attack as the fissure vanished but a moment later they went back on the attack again, even going as far as to ram into the shields.

"Fanatics…Every single one of them." Shon said as the last fighter was destroyed.

"Do we report this, sir?" Winters asked.

"Are you kidding?"

Just another day in the life of being a member of Starfleet.

* * *

 **USS _Enterprise  
_ Sick Bay**

"Anything to report Doctor?" Shon asked as he entered the sick bay.

Dr. Savel looked over the body of one of the invaders that had been found in the debris field, performing an autopsy on the corpse for more answers.

"I have found many things, Captain." Savel answered as he ran a scan over the body. "But I presume you were asking for something specific."

"I was." Shon simply said, used to Savel's personality.

"This is a male of the species we have encountered. Similar to humanoids but with a heavier and taller build. I estimate them to be as strong as Klingons. I have noticed markings on the skin similar to ritualistic mutilations." Savel calmly lectured as he walked around the bio-bed. "The nervous system is unique for being very conductive, as if it was made specifically for feeling pain."

"Specifically for feeling pain?" Shon asked.

"That is what I just said, Captain. It has elements not found in a humanoid nervous system and at the same time the humanoid nervous system has elements not found in the other one. Their tissue is also very different from a humanoid's. It is difficult to say if this was natural or the product of genetic engineering." Savel continued. "I also examined the data on their bio-ships and saw a similar genetic structure which suggests they have access to an advanced form of genetic engineering designed to form a symbiosis between this species and their technology."

"Incredible. As far as I know not even the Undine have done anything like this." Shon noted, interested in what the doctor was showing him. "Anything else?"

"Yes, their eye sacks."

"Eye sacks?"

"Similar to tear ducts, I assume but they appear as marks under the eyes." Savel gestured to the markings under the dead alien's eyes. "They are connected to the part of the brain I assume is for emotions and feelings. I have just taken a sample of its blood."

Savel held up a vial for Shon to see. "Black blood?"

"Indeed. I have been running scans on the blood when you came in. It's actually a shade of very dark blue. It contains elements toxic to humanoids. They could probably survive on planets inhospitable to humanoid life." Savel put the vial back down. "Their digestive system suggests they are carnivores, eating nothing but meat which would partially explain their aggressive actions."

"Good work, Savel." Shon looked at the body. "I am not sure what to expect but Starfleet has been informed. I can only hope we're not about to experience with the Undine."

"Hope…is illogical."

Shon rolled his eyes, simply saying 'good day' and left.

Savel's bedside manner had once again left him with a quiet and empty sick bay.

* * *

 **Beta Quadrant  
Azure Sector  
Azure Nebula**

The Azure Nebula was unique nebula in the Beta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy, composed mainly of oxygen and argon with traces of theta-xenon, fluorine, and sirillium. However what truly made it unique was the series of subspace corridors that have been theorized to lead to other regions of space and even other dimensions. This nebula was generally avoided by all races except a few that either lived close to the nebula or sought to exploit it for their own ends. The xenophobic crystalline species known as the Tholians had been known to set up outposts here and even the Borg have made a few incursions into the nebula which was why it was closely monitored by Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force.

As a matter of fact a Tholian patrol had just picked up another subspace rift forming and was standing by to monitor it and see if it would be useful.

" _Scanners detecting anomaly._ "

" _Locate._ "

" _Ten kilometers off our bow._ "

The Tholian patrol maintained scanning the new rift as an energy surge appeared on their scanners. From the rift came organic ships that started pouring out into the nebula.

" _Ships do not match any known design._ "

The Tholians took extensive scans of the ship before they decided to follow standard procedure: capture the ship and crew.

" _Detain and capture the crew for questioning._ "

" _Understood._ "

The fighters opened fire with red plasma bolts but their weapons collided with invisible bubble like shields that collided with their targets. The Tholian frigates fired their tetyron beam weapons, blasting apart multiple organic fighters but due to the high speed the fighters they made it through the first blast and some collided with a few Tholian ships.

Though the shields protected them the impact still sent them flying. The bio fleet opened fire on the Tholians, their forward cannons blasting away at the shields and even destroying several smaller ships. The larger Tholian ships, nicknamed _Tarantula_ class dreadnaughts were able to withstand the full barrage, their shields blocking the endless barrage of red plasma as they returned fire with their tetryon beam arrays and banks that collided with the singularity shields and passed through them with ease, destroying the organic ships. The shields used by both fleets both worked in different ways with the Tholian shields surrounding the ships in the shape of a bubble, capable of blocking both solid and energy projectiles.

However they could be worn down by endless barrages of plasma bolts.

The shields used by the invading fleet were designed to consume either energy or solid projectiles but the energetic and unstable nature tetryon particles showed when interacting with normal space burned through the singularity shields and cut into the hulls of the organic ships as they continued firing

However the Tholians were not willing to destroy all Alien ships. Six Tholian _Web Weavers_ shot around a downed organic ship and created their energy web to tow it back into the base. The Tholian Assembly would make use of the technology on the ship they had captured.

" _Defense Force Commander reported to High Command. We have detained a ship from a subspace rift and request permission to return to base._ "

" _Permission granted. Bring the ship and beam the surviving crew to the cells._ "

* * *

 **Beta Quadrant  
** **I.K.S. _Kor_**

"Colonel, we are picking up a transsssmissssssion from inssssside the nebula. It appearssss to be a dissstressss ssssssignal."

The Klingon Captain, Kareth who was standing up and looking at the view screen turned and faced his Gorn helmsmen. "Who is it? What is happening? Identify."

"Transssssmissssion coming through." The Gorn reported.

An urgent voice came through the speakers. " _This is transport Eureka. We are under attack and need help! I repeat we are under attack! Can anyone hear us?!_ "

"Move to intercept. Full Impulse power. Engage the cloaking device."

The massive _Mogh_ class battlecruiser vanished as it moved towards the source of the transmission.

It didn't take long for the cloaked ship to find the source of the transmission which by that point had ceased transmitting, meaning the crew was possibly dead or captured.

"Cowards." Kareth muttered in disgust as he watched the organic ships destroy the transport without mercy.

"These ships are emitting bio-signs, similar to Undine ships."

The entire bridge crew perked up the mention of the Undine who had infiltrated their government and the other surrounding governments, including the Federation.

Kareth frowned. "…We shall find out who they are. Move within one thousand killicams, arm weapons and drop cloak on my command. Open a channel to them."

"Yes, Captain." The tactical officer nodded, a savage grin appearing on his face. "Today is a good day to die!"

The Klingon ship decloaked, raising shields and arming weapons as it came into view. The organic ships seemed surprised but they moved into attack formation towards the _Kor_.

"This is Brigadier Colonel Kareth of the Klingon Empire. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Sir, we're being hailed. Audio only."

" _You shall be purged to honor our_ _Gods, infidel!_ "

Kerath scoffed. "Fools. Lock weapons and fire."

The Klingon ship fired its forward disruptors, blasting the first few organic ships as they fired their own weapons.

"These ships, they appear to be projecting singularities." The tactical officer reported.

"Projecting singularities?" Kerath questioned as more organic ships were destroyed.

"Yes. They seem to be trying to…swallow our disruptors but it's having no effect."

This was interesting to hear but Kerath was more focused on the battle. It was a pack of cowards preying on the defenseless, unworthy of a warrior's death.

"There is something else…An energy reading not too far away and more of these ships appearing."

"So they are like the Undine. Inform the High Command." Kerath grinned. "It seems we have a new enemy to crush. To battle!"

The entire bridge crew cheered. "TO BATTLE!"

* * *

 **Beta Quadrant  
Azure Sector  
New Romulus System  
New Romulus  
** **R.R.W. _Jenova_**

"Enemy ships are moving towards New Romulus."

"Prepare a salvo of tri-cobalt warheads." Admiral Denola ordered.

Near New Romulus had appeared a wormhole and from it had come a large hostile invasion force that the Republic was now fighting to push out of its territory. The telepathic members of the Republic sensed malicious intent from the invaders which they conveyed in their single message.

" _Die infidels!_ "

Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships fought back with great intensity against a large number of bio-ships that had emerged from a nearby wormhole, attacking anything and everything that moved. The _Jenova_ fired three tri-cobalt warheads at the incoming enemy ships. Even though they missed the small and maneuverable enemy ships when they exploded they created shockwaves that destroyed over a dozen enemy ships.

And that was not it all it did.

Almost every surviving bio-ship was suddenly consumed by the very singularities used to power them due to the effect made by tri-cobalt.

"Bring us to the wormhole and we'll modify our deflector to seal it." Denola ordered once the last of the attack force was destroyed.

* * *

 **Alpha Quadrant  
Breen Space**

The Breen had quickly detected intruders in their space and like the other Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers they moved to intercept these intruders. Unlike the majority of the other powers such as the Alliance the Breen didn't bother trying to contact these intruders.

They just opened fire.

During the Dominion War the Breen had received many upgrades from the Dominion such as their polaron based weaponry and later gained access to transphasic torpedo technology. They immediately fired on the invaders, destroying some quickly while attempting to board the larger ships to take them over and gain access to the bio-technology of the invaders. The Breen found the crews on the ships they boarded to be very aggressive as they engaged 'infidels' that dared to board their ships. However the Breen themselves were powerful warriors, something that the Alliance knew painfully about and fought back with their tenacity.

* * *

 **Delta Quadrant  
Kazon Space**

For the last few weeks more Kazon planets were attacked by an unknown enemy that destroyed every ship and installation they found. There was no evidence of whom the attackers where but the Kazon-Nistrim was claiming it was the Federation and their allies attacking them and moved to declare war on them. Leaders began making offers to new alliances against the enemy but whenever they came together the negotiations broke off and descended into greater violence with Kazon ships opening fire on each other, fracturing the Kazon sects into smaller sects and making it harder to track down and defeat the mysterious enemy attacking them.

More Kazon planets were attacked and their installations destroyed with very few survivors left on the surface while Kazon ships were either destroyed or left to drift with few survivors that were forcefully drafted into newly formed sects. The sects that had allied with the Federation in the past had even begun calling for help. Kazon sects began fighting each other more fiercely as territories were divided up, breaking down and dividing up resources and personnel even faster. Finally the leaders had enough and all agreed to meet at an undisclosed location in deep space known only to the leaders and their closest allies.

"It is the Federation that is behind this! They have attacked us in our space! We must attack them while we have the chance!"

"And where is the proof they are behind this? Why should we risk our lives for your pointless vendetta?" One First Maje leader asked.

"They tried to dominate us before."

"Sessen's father and mother failed to defeat them when it was just _Voyager_. Now they are allies with most of the quadrant. He failed against them so many times that I hardly understand why he was still a leader by the time he was killed."

As the First Majes argued back and forth the Kazon guards in the room all shared a look, their eyes flashing and they pulled out their weapons, firing on the leaders while they were distracted. Sessen barley had the chance to duck as the Kazon guards in the room fired on all the First Majes, killing them without mercy.

"What is happening?!"

"The ships are reporting they are being attacked by the enemy" A Kazon officer reported.

"To battle!"

* * *

 **Delta Quadrant  
Borg Unimatrix**

 _Anomalies Detected_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Analyzing Origin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Origin Confirmed_

 _Technology Confirmed: New Species_

 _Downloading Coordinates_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dispatching Tactical Cube 1005789 to Coordinates_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mission Protocol: Assimilate_

The Borg Combat Cube emerged from transwarp space, detecting dozens of ships on an intercept course. A scan of them had shown them to be different from all species they had assimilated but relied on a form of bio-technology similar to Species 8472.

" _We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile._ "

The response was immediate. " _Resistance is futile…Against us, infidels!_ "

They immediately attacked, firing a form of plasma based weaponry that scorched the hull of the Cube. The Borg immediately fired back, lashing out with tractors beams to capture one of the ships but they somehow had managed to break free.

 _Analyzing_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Organic Construct Capable of Generating Singularity as Defense Field_

 _Adapting_

The Tactical Cube lashed out with plasma beams and torpedoes, destroying over dozens of organic fighters while the invaders continued attacking with an unending barrage of solidified magma. The Collective had classified this new species as a threat and thus ordered more ships to intercept them, detecting more anomalies appearing in the Delta Quadrant and more ships emerging in a manner similar to when the Borg first engaged Species 8472.

But this time things would be different.

* * *

 **Gamma Quadrant  
Near Dominion Space**

Following the end of the Dominion War against the Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers there had been little to no contact with the Domion after it withdrew its forces back into the Gamma Quadrant. In 2400, the Founders declared any shapeshifters active in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant rogue, possibly due to the appearance of the Undine and during the final battle of the Iconian War the Dominion had actually arrived to Earth to assist the Alliance against the Iconains after a period of negotiations with former Romulan Empress Sela. Once the war had ended the Dominion had once again withdrawn its forces back into the Gamma Quadrant.

Since then there had been nothing of important happening regarding the Dominion that the Alliance had known about.

Not that the Alliance would likely know.

"Sir, incoming ships up ahead."

The Vorta looked through the eye piece of his headset, watching with curious eyes at the incoming ships. "They match the description of the ones who have been attacking the our outposts given to us by survivors."

"They are moving on an attack course."

"We already know what they want. Destroy them."

"As you command."

The fleet of Dominion ships opened fire on the incoming bio-ships that lashed out with burning hot magma blasts. The phased polaron beams from the Dominion ships easily destroyed the small bio-ships and even caused heavy damage to the large ships, seemingly causing them to react in pain given how some acted.

Still it wasn't a one-way fight.

The invaders fought with terrifying ferocity, destroying many smaller Dominion ships and even taking some with them as both them and their Jem'Hadar enemies resorted to suicide tactics. This was not an isolated incident as more bio-ships appeared along the Dominion border and attacked, sometimes being repelled and others completely destroying their adversaries.

* * *

 **Alpha Quadrant  
Sol System  
Spacedock-1  
Briefing Room**

Admiral Quinn waited patiently as important members of the Alliance were gathered, either in person or by communications to discuss the newest threat.

" _They usually appear first through a quantum fissure, not too different from the ones used by the Undine to travel in and out of Fluidic space._ " The holographic image of Captain Shon of the _Enterprise_ finished his report.

" _We can confirm their presence in the Delta Quadrant. There have been several attacks on species we are allied with and our long range scans have confirmed attacks in Borg and Voth territory._ " Admiral Tuvok spoke up.

" _And our scouts in the Gamma Quadrant confirmed skirmishes in Dominion territory. We offered them assistance but there has been no response so far._ " Captain Kurland, commanding officer of Deep Space 9 reported.

"And there have been a few skirmishes in Republic and Klingon territory _._ " Jarock continued. "We've repelled them but their numbers are growing."

"The Klingon Defense Force is mobilizing as we speak. We will push these invaders out of our territories." Martock, reinstated as a General spoke confidently.

" _The scans of these new ships show they operate using bio-technology like the Undine. Our scans show that their ships are in some form actually alive unlike the Undine whose ships while advanced in bio-technology don't have actual living ships. The life forms of these new ships seem to be powered by quantum singularities, possibly explaining how they are able to generate singularities as shields. The singularities show that they can absorb kinetic and energy based attacks for a time_." Seven of Nine spoke next. " _Their ships generate a gravitic field generated by the singularity for propulsion and their weapon appears to be a plasma projectile hybrid of some sort that uses a combination of kinetic energy and heat in a manner similar to high level plasma torpedoes_."

"Organic ships. Just like the Undine." Admiral Janeway noted.

" _Except the Undine's organic technology is more advanced it seems. This technology appears to be water based and scans even detected life signs from them aside from the pilot_."

"You mean those ships were alive?" Quinn asked.

 _"It would appear so_." Seven replied before continuing. " _Their singularities shields are unique but they provided very little defense against our weapons. A period of study has shown that these singularities are effective against non-FTL based weaponry. Their singularity shields can overload under constant fire but that makes them all the more dangerous as even their smaller ships have enough power to be a considerable threat in numbers"._

 _"It is likely they would have the same vulnerabilities to thalaron weaponry that some ships in the Romulan Republic fleet are armed with_." Captain Harry Kim mentioned.

"And it seems their singularities are unshielded. My people have used singularities as a power source in our ships long enough to know of ways to affect them. They are especially vulnerable to tri-cobalt warheads."

"We'll be sure to thank the Republic for that." Quinn said. "All attempts to contact these beings have ended badly with the invaders stating that they will cleanse us of impurity for their Gods. Whoever they are they are obviously hostile and religious fanatics."

"Their ships do not appear to use warp. I am not sure what kind of FTL they might use. We did notice something strange from a group near Risa. They seemed to attempt using whatever they use for FTL, likely to reach Risa but their singularities overloaded and exploded, destroying the entire scout force _._ " Captain Tom Paris stated. "So wherever they emerge from they're pretty much confined to that area. So far we've prevented heavy attacks against our planets but they may change soon."

"And they are likely just the beginning." Martok stated. "Each incursion was made by a large number of scout sized ships and fighters. They were obviously scouting parties."

" _That assumption is logical._ " Tuvok agreed.

"Then we need a way to beat them back and force them to call off their invasion." Quinn stated, looking around the table.

"Given what we know they are likely vulnerable to the same manner of nanite weaponry that was developed against the Undine." Janeway proposed.

" _Such an endeavor to arm every ship in Starfleet would take time._ " Seven pointed out.

"But almost all Alliance ships can be armed with tri-cobalt warheads immediately." Jarock offered. "But the subspace tears that would form from a constant use would make travel difficult. Perhaps we should consider creating torpedoes armed with thalaron warheads. They would be easy to produce quickly."

"We might push them out of our territory but they are still active in other quadrants. We must also find a way to end their invasion of our galaxy." Quinn said, bringing a hand to his chin. "Do we know why these rifts are forming?"

" _We do not. But it is possible that the enemy has a means of creating these rifts on their side._ " Tuvok surmised.

"Then we stop them here and move to the other side, eliminating their ability to invade us." Martock suggested.

"There might be a solution to ending this invasion without using a single weapon."

Everyone in the room looked in the direction of the voice, Franklin Drake as he placed a PAD down on the table.

"What is this?" Quinn asked, looking over the PAD.

"A method that had been devised as one of many possible ways to defend against the Undine due to the nature of their organic bio-ships. The test failed but it's possible this will work." Drake answered.

Quinn scanned over the contents before passing it down the table, allowing everyone else to see what was on it.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. " _Fascinating._ "

" _Simple yet effective._ " Seven admitted.

"It could work to our advantage." Shon nodded.

Martock grinned. "I like it."

"Then we agree this is our best plan?" Quinn asked, receiving nods from everyone at the table. "Very well."

An alarm klaxon sounded.

"And it seems to be right on time."

* * *

 **Sol System**

A large rift had appeared, allowing hundreds of bio-ships to crossover into the universe. The fleet was composed of larger bio-ships, the equivalent of cruisers and dreadnoughts and their mission seemed to be the same as before: destroy everything that moves. Earth's planetary defense system had activated, projecting energy shields over the cities while automated turrets and defense satellites came online. MACO guards were on the move on the surface, moving to prepare if the enemy decided to land on the planet but the shields were holding up against the bombardment that had begun.

Meanwhile back in space _Spacedock_ -1 was already firing its main phaser arrays at the incoming bio-ships as they attacked. Many bio-ships slammed into the shields, possibly attempting suicide runs or where trying to board the station. _Peregrine_ fighters, shuttles and runabouts launched and drew fire from the bio-fighters and engaged them around the station.

* * *

 **USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F  
Bridge**

Shon stepped onto the bridge, glad to see that his ship had already emerged from its dock. "Report."

"Most of our fleets are scattered across the system, protecting stations and dry docks." Winters reported.

"All right. Let's gather our forces and make out stand. Tactical." Shon said, watching as the screen switched from visual to tactical.

The enemy was coming from a single rift within striking distance of Earth, large enough move larger ships through and they were obviously stronger considering several ships and dry docks had been destroyed.

"Let's use their own power against them. Move us to protect the dry docks, bring us in range of any ships needing aid and be on the lookout for escape pods." Shon ordered.

"Aye sir." Jirelle reported.

"Captain, the _Defiant_ has arrived and is protecting the dry docks." Kyona spoke, firing on nearby bio-ships.

"Good." Shon nodded. "Let's give them a hand."

The _Enterprise_ linked up with the _Defiant_ , firing on the bio-ships as they tried to swarm the dry docks. The battle was far from over as despite the Alliance's attempts to hold them off the invading fleet was still determined to destroy them by any means necessary. Unfortunately the Alliance had time to learn and understand how their weapons worked, including how to repel weapons made of molten magma.

Just as the missiles and torpedoes were coming into range the Alliance fleet retaliated, using Tractor Beam Repulsors that worked in the exact opposite of a regular Tractor Beam. Instead of pulling a target towards them the Repulsors push objects away from the ships and the Alliance fleet used their Repulsors to block the plasma based projectiles and repel them. Some spun through space, colliding with each other and exploding, while others were turned around and sent straight back to the very ships that fired them.

This destroyed a great many bio-ships but more emerged to take their place.

"We need to buy some time to gather the fleet." Shon said as another wave fired on the _Enterprise_. "Let's test Drake's idea. Ready the deflector dish."

"Ready sir."

"Engage."

The _Enterprise_ faced the majority of the incoming bio-ships and its deflector dish began emitting gravitic pulses in its direction.

For a few moments it seemed nothing was happening.

Then the bio-ships began to react, flying erratically, firing their weapons off without aiming and even hitting their own comrades and losing control of their singularities, causing many of them to be consumed by their own power source.

"Well, it seems that no one in this galaxy has ever encountered anything like the polywater intoxication we have." Winters remarked amusedly as the Imperial fleet now seemed to be completely stopped with even a dozen ships falling out of formation.

"It's a good thing we've adjusted the dish so that the effects will not be permanent or cause someone to turn off the life support systems…Hopefully." Shon noted.

Polywater intoxication also sometimes referred to as the Psi 2000 intoxication, the Psi 2000 virus or the Tsiolkovsky infection was an affliction caused by polywater molecules, first noted on Psi 2000. The main symptom of the intoxication was the suppression of inhibitions, resulting in an effect that appeared much like drunkenness. It first affected the members of a Federation science team stationed on the planet from which it was named in 2266. The transmission of the affliction was water-based, caused by huge shifts in gravity, resulting in complex strings of water molecules that had the ability to propagate themselves, much like a very simple version of a virus.

Polywater-infected blood also demonstrated the ability to melt itself from a frozen state, move along surfaces and jump for short distances to infect a host. It was spread to the crew of the original USS _Enterprise_ under the command of Captain James T. Kirk when it was conducting a study of Psi 2000's disintegration. The virus was spread through contact with infected perspiration or blood but luckily a cure was developed by Dr. McCoy and just in time. The ship was nearly destroyed when the affected Lieutenant Kevin Riley disabled the ship's engines; a disastrous move aboard a ship in orbit around a disintegrating planet.

Ninety-eight years later, the SS _Tsiolkovsky_ was studying the collapse of a red giant into a white dwarf, which created similar gravitational shifts that also resulted in another case of mass intoxication. The USS _Enterprise_ -D arrived to answer odd messages broadcast by the crew of the _Tsiolkovsky_. However the crew was already dead. An away team, led by Commander William T. Riker, established that much of the crew had frozen to death because they had lowered the environmental controls to well below safe temperatures.

The rest of the crew, as Lieutenant-Commander Data ascertained, were killed when an emergency hatch was blown, blowing them out into the vacuum of space. Lieutenant Geordi La Forge was the first _Enterprise_ -D crewman to become infected when a polywater infected fully clothed woman taking a shower fell on him. Despite an attempt at quarantining him, La Forge managed to infect several _Enterprise_ -D personnel. Initial symptoms of this new strain appeared to be excessive perspiration and a feeling of high body temperature, as well as the lack of inhibition shown amongst the crew of the original _Enterprise_.

Even Commander Data, was infected, even though he was an android. It was theorized by Captain Picard that though he was incapable of alchohol intoxication there were components in its processing systems were apparently susceptible to disruption by polywater intoxication. The _Enterprise_ -D computer database held the formula for the cure used aboard the NCC-1701 _Enterprise_. However, this was not successful in treating the intoxication.

Due perhaps to the higher gravity of the star, this intoxication was more severe, requiring Doctor Beverly Crusher to create a broader remedy. The plan was created by Franklin Drake of Section 31 originally as one of several ideas to be used against the Undine as way to turn their own bio-technology against them but it seemed the Undine had been immune to such a method. However the same could not be said for these invaders since most of their bio-technology was water based and heavily vulnerable to this kind of assault.

An assault of heavy intoxication.

By finally altering the deflector dish to emit the same gravitic effects that created the intoxication against the invaders it seemed that their own ships were losing control of themselves and succumbing to the intoxication. More starships started to mimic the _Enterprise_ 's strategy, causing the number of invading bio-ships to lose control of themselves within seconds.

"More and more keep coming." Winters noted but it didn't matter as they just succumbed to the effect seconds later.

The bioships rapidly lost control of their own functions, destroying themselves and each other in a matter of seconds.

"Let's link up with the rest of the fleet and close that rift." Shon ordered, taking advantage of their opportunity.

The _Enterprise_ surged forward with the rest of gathered Federation ships gathering behind it as it pushed past the rapidly shrinking invading fleet until they were in front of the portal.

"Let's hope they take this as a message of what happens if they try to invade us." Shon said as the fleet used their deflector dishes to emit tachyon beams to close the portal.

The attempted invasion was over.

* * *

 _"USELESS!"_ T'Ket raged, seeing the aftermath of the failed invasion. " _PATHETIC! USELESS PAWNS!_ "

After the fanatic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong had failed to take Earth T'Ket saw that their usefulness to her had ended. The Alliance had turned their own bio-technology against them simply by intoxicating it. One could have found it funny but it only served to fill T'Ket with rage. When she had encountered these zealots she believed they would be perfect for exacting her revenge on the Alliance.

Once they had destroyed her enemies she'd simply wipe them out herself. Instead the Alliance had turned the tide and once the battle had ended T'Ket closed the remaining portals allowing the Vong to enter this dimension herself.

Failure could be forgiven but the fact that they failed so spectacularly made T'Ket regret she ever considered them the solution to her problems.

" _WIPE THEM OUT!_ " T'Ket raged, summoning a gate. " _SUMMON THE FURY OF THE STARS ON THEM AND DESTROY THEM ALL!_ "

The so-called Yuuzhan Vong, a mighty race that would have brought an entire galaxy to its knees would fall as T'Ket summoned a series of large portals directly in front of their fleet and from them emerged the shockwave of a supernova that burned their fleet to ashes.

Another species rendered extinct by T'Ket's rage.

" _Pathetic. This entire test was a waste of my time._ " T'Ket growled once the deed had been done.

" _Great One…_ " Her Harbinger spoke cautiously, fearful he might incur his mistress' wrath. " _There is something you must see._ "

" _What is it?_ " T'Ket glared at her servant as he showed her an image of a cube shaped ship in the Delta Quadrant conducting an experiment near a dead star. " _What are they doing?_ "

" _I believe they are attempting to open a path to the same universe we had found._ " Her Harbinger answered.

T'Ket considered the information with some interest. " _Perhaps those abominations will be useful._ "

* * *

 **Delta Quadrant  
D** **eep Space  
Uncharted System**

Far from any form of civilized space a giant black cube moved through space towards a system where it had detected an energy surge from a dead star that could be used to create a temporal portal. The Collective had tried this before but the process had been unrefined at the time. Due to the loss of the transwarp conduit the Collective had been dealt a harsh blow, even worse than the loss of four million drones to Species 8472. If that was not enough the Collective had been infected with a neuralytic pathogen that took the Collective little over a year to expunge but not before it had inflicted massive damage.

Then when the Borg returned to the Alpha Quadrant with their full strength restored they had were still repelled by the Alliance. They had recently suffered heavy losses against Species 8472 and the newly created Borg Cooperative but it mattered not. The Collective set out to begin rebuilding its strength, assimilating species in their reach to replenish their numbers. Progress had been slow so the Collective began analyzing new theories to regain their strength and eliminate their enemies.

And a new possibility had emerged when a new aggressive species arrived from another universe.

The Collective had already considered several strategies and assigned multiple cubes to test them in different areas of Borg space where it would be possible to fully review the results of these tests. Now it was ready for what the Federation referred to as a 'beta test'. If it works the Collective will once again reign supreme in the galaxy and all of its enemies would be destroyed or assimilated. In the end it did not matter.

Resistance was futile.

 _Dead Star Detected_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Scans Confirm Star Is Suitable For Test_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Approaching Star_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Commencing Test_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Activating Chronoton Pulse_

The cube emitted chronoton particles as it activated its transwarp engines, creating a transwarp corridor that began absorbing the temporal energies from the dead star.

 _Corridor Established_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inputting Coordinates For Timeline_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning_

 _Gravitational Increase Detected_

 _Unable To Escape_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Increasing Power To Deflector Shields And Structural Integrity Field_

 _Unable To Compensate_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Transmitting All Data To Unimatrix_

A rift began to form, pulling the cube towards it as it released more chronoton particles and disappeared into the rift.

Upon swallowing the cube the tear released a subspace shockwave that destroyed everything in its wake over a distance of ten light years.

And its people simply continued on after learning the incident, deeming the loss of a single cube irrelevant. They had thousands of ships and drones to replace their loss and they would continue on as the Collective deemed fit.

* * *

They were hungry.

They were always hungry.

They always needed to feed.

They were driven by their insatiable hunger to consume but they had been stopped several times by now by bothersome prey that fought back, destroying their much needed source of power.

They needed a new plan.

They needed a new feeding ground.

They would hopefully find new prey that could not fight back and stop them from feeding.

And no one would stop them.

" _I believe I can assist you._ "

They watched as a portal appeared and from it emerged a being of great power, despite the fact that she had no left arm and her armor had been damaged.

Though she had been injured they knew she was still very powerful.

" _We know who you are, Demon._ " They spoke, surrounding her. " _We will not be enslaved._ "

" _I do not come to conquer but to offer._ " T'Ket held up a sphere with her hand that glowed, emitting a pulse that they all felt. " _I can make you strong. Strong enough to hunt anywhere._ "

They felt the power from the sphere, becoming intrigued. " _What do you wish in return?_ "

" _To rain down fire on my enemies. Tear the galaxy apart until only a sea of blood is left._ "

" _We do not wish to exterminate our food._ "

" _Then find a new breeding ground. New worlds that know not of you and what you desire. What I offer will allow you to hunt anywhere._ " The sphere left T'Ket's hand and floated over to them. " _Search the great expanse, bring back war into this galaxy and you shall feed for eternity._ "

"… _Very well._ "


	3. Chapter 3

(Following events that took place before and after the Clone Wars)

33 BBY

· Padme Amidala becomes elected Queen of Naboo

· Poggle the Lesser becomes Archduke of Geonosis

· The Galactic Republic passes a bill of taxation of trade routes in the Outer Rim Territories

32 BBY

· The Trade Federation invades Naboo but is later repulsed but at a price.

· Anakin Skywalker is freed from slavery and leaves Tatooine with Qui-Gon Jinn

· Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn is slain during the Invasion of Theed

· Obi-Wan Kenobi is dubbed Jedi Knight and takes Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice

· The Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum is replaced by Sheev Palpatine

· The Kaminoans are hired by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas to build a Clone Army for the Galactic Republic

· Sifo-Dyas is killed on a mission to negotiate peace talks on the planet Felucia

· A mysterious man named Tyrannus commissions bounty hunter Jango Fett to be the template for the clone army

31 BBY

· Kuat Drive Yards received a secret order along with billions of credits to mass produce starships, vehicles and equipment for an army

30 BBY

· The Galactic Senate passes a legislation ordering the Trade Federation to disband its droid armies.

29 BBY

· Raith Sienar develops plans for a giant space station called the Expeditionary Battle Planetoid

· Padme Amidala begins her second term as Queen of Naboo

25 BBY

· Padme Amidala becomes Senator of Naboo upon the end of her second term as Queen.

24 BBY

· Naboo Security Forces launch an attack on a Trade Federation research station, stealing plans for a new battle droid

· Various corporations and planets begin to withdraw from the Republic following the appearance of Count Dooku on Raxus Prime declaring his intent to forge a new government in response to the corruption of the Republic Senate, leading to the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems

· Chancellor Palpatine reaches the end of his second term but the passage of Emergency Powers Act allows him to stay on office until the Separatist crisis is dealt with

· An assassination plot on Palpatine is thwarted but twenty one senators are killed

· The Military Creation Act is proposed

22 BBY

· Chancellor Palpatine announces a full Senate vote on the Military Creation Act

· The Loyalist Committee is formed as an advisory body to the Chancellor

· Bounty Hunters Zam Wesel and Jango Fett attempt to assassinate Senator Amidala on Coruscant

· Obi-Wan Kenobi tracks Jango Fett to Kamino and discovers a clone army that has been created for the Republic. Kenobi follows Jango Fett to Geonisis and is captured, followed by Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. All three are sentenced to execution in the Geonosian arena.

· Evidence of the Confederacy of Independent Systems is preparing for war with the Galactic Republic. The Galactic Senate votes to grant Palpatine more emergency powers as he promises to create an army to counter the Separatists.

· The First Battle of Geonisis begins the Clone Wars

· The Hunt for the Decimator and death of Confederate Commander Sev'rance Tann

· Asajj Ventress is recruited by Count Dooku on the planet Rattatak

· The Confederacy invades the planet Rhen Var, beginning the Dark Reaper crisis which ends with the Republic seizing victory at the Battle of Thule

· General Grievous makes his first official appearance in the war by defeating a Republic fleet assigned to attack the planet Hypori

· Republic captures Muunilist and Skywalker duels assassin Asajj Ventress on Yavin 4 and Obi-Wan defeats bounty Durge on Muunilist

· Republic forces led by Mace Windu defeat Confederate forces on Dantooine

· Quaren Isolation League, backed by the Confederacy, attempts to seize control of Mon Calamari but is defeated by Republic forces led by Kit Fisto

· A small droid force attacks and destroys a Jedi temple on Illum

· A Separatist fleet invades and blockades Praestlyn in the Sluis Sector but is later repelled by Republic and freedom fighters which elevates Anakin Skywalker to rank of Jedi Knight

· Confederacy blockade of the planet Christophsis is defeated

· Ahsoka Tano becomes Anakin Skywalker's apprentice and assists in the rescue of Jabba the Hutt's son on Teth

· The Separatist dreadnought Malevolence is destroyed by Republic and Jedi forces.

· The planet Rodia defects to the Separatists briefly, but rejoins the Republic after a successful mission by Senator Padmé Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks.

· Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker are captured by the pirate Hondo Ohnaka on Florrum, but ultimately escape.

· Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano help to defend Maridun's native Lurmens from Trade Federation General Lok Durd.

· The native Talz are discovered on Pantora's planet Orto Plutonia and a brief war is fought between the Pantorans and Talz, which is resolved by the Jedi and Pantora's Senator Riyo Chuchi.

· A Confederate flotilla attacks General Aayla Secura's fleet over Quell and is destroyed but Secura is rescued by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, making a blind jump to the Maridun system in time to destroy a secret Separatist weapon

· A Confederate fleet invades and blockades the planet Ryloth, wiping out the Republic garrison but the Republic launches a counterattack that liberates the planet

· General Grievous attempts to sneak past the Rishi Moon to attack Kamino but is forced to retreat when the base is destroyed in battle and stops sending the all-clear signal

· The planet Foerost is blockaded to trap the Techno Union shipyards which last for nearly two years

· The Republic battles the Confederacy for control of Felucia that ends with the Republic forced to retreat but Felucia would remain contested ground

· The Republic tests a new proton bomb that eliminates the droids armies attacking Malastare but awakens an ancient creature called the Zillo Beast. Chancellor Palpatine orders the beast taken back to Coruscant for study but results in the deaths of thousands of citizens and the Zillo Beast itself following its rampage across the planet.

· Trade Federation fleet blockades Pantora but later ends the blockade due to blackmail from the senator of Pantora

· The terrorist organization known as Death Watch plots with the Confederacy to seize control of Mandalore but fails and the CIS breaks away relations with the Death Watch

21 BBY

· Republic invades Mygeeto and battles for control of the planet for nearly two years

· The Death Star plans are first revealed to the Strategic Advisory Cell by Dr. Gubacher and Professor Sahali

· Evan Piell sent on secret mission to chart the hidden Nexus route is captured by Confederate forces. He is later killed in the Confederate prison known as the Citadel but not before giving his half of the Nexus coordinates to Ahsoka Tano

· The planet Berchest was liberated from the Separatists by the Sons and Daughters of Freedom.

· Obi-Wan Kenobi was dispatched to Ord Cestus to aid the X'Ting.

· Senator Seti Ashgad was secretly exiled by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

· The Coruscant Guard was founded.

· Darth Andeddu's holocron was found on Korriban and was delivered to Darth Tyranus.

· The Separatists attempt another invasion of Mon Calamari led by Riff Tamson but the Mon Calamari led by Lee-Char repel the invasion with the help of the Republic and the Gungans.

· The Battle of Drongar is fought for the planet's main export, bota. Both armies retreat when the Separatists bomb the planet but the Republic manages to secure two metric tons of bota and force the droid armies into a retreat with the help of the Star Destroyer _Resolution._

· The planet Tibrin an uprising to defect to the Confederacy against Tibrin dictator Suribran Tu who wishes to remain loyal to the Republic.

· A Separatist warship carrying a toxic defoliant is intercepted by a Republic ship above the planet Honoghr and the battle results in the Separatist ship crashing and releasing the defoliant. Jedi General Rii'ke En is sent to gather intelligence on the crashed ship but is killed by native Noghri. General Aayla Secura arrives and meets with her former master Quinnlan Vos who is suspected of being traitor despite claiming he was infiltrating Count Dooku's inner circle. An argument results in a battle that ends with Vos escaping and the planet Honoghr becoming an ecologically wrecked planet.

· The month long battle of Cerea ends when President Bo-Ro-Tara is assassinated by Gossam Commandos. Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's family is also killed during the battle.

· The battle of Xagobah ends in Republic victory, forcing the Confederacy to retreat from the planet.

· Republic forces led by General Robilo Darte clashes with Separatist forces in orbit and on the surface of the swamp world Parcellus Minor which ends in disaster for the Republic to the surface conditions. General Darte is forced to leave behind all his wounded soldiers and the battles only 10% percent of the Republic forces escape from planet alive.

· The people planet Thustra lobbies for independence from the Republic and the ruling government dispatches a Republic task force that ignites a conflict that ends in the deaths of Jedi Generals Tyffix and Tyr following a terrorist attack. The Republic launches a pre-emptive strike on the Sephi rebels, leading to a battle where Jedi Commander Cal is killed and King Alaric dies as a martyr to incite the Sephi to rebel against the Republic.

· A Republic force led by Jedi Master Ronhar Kim, his Padawan Tap-Nar-Pal and Captain Gilad Pellaeon are sent to the planet Merson but Republic Intelligence vastly underestimates the planet's defenses. Captai Pellaeon withdraws his forces upon the arrival of additional CIS forces, leaving Ronhar Kim, his Padawan, and their grounds forces to perish on the surface

· The planet Null falls to Separatist forces, wiping out the majority of Republic with survivors including Barriss Offer are evacuated by Mace Windu.

· Masters Obi-Wan-Kenobi, Tohno and Anakin Skywalker are sent to the planet Zaadja to destroy a large battle droid factory. The Republic is victorious and the factory is destroyed but Jedi Knight Tohno is killed.

· Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead an attack on the planet Virujansi that ends in Republic victory. Anakin is called by the natives the 'Hero With No Fear'.

· Neeyutnee became Queen of Naboo.

· Owen Lars marries Beru Whitesun.

· Count Dooku abandons Asajj Ventress to die during the battle of Sullust. Ventress is presumed dead after her command ship is targeted and destroyed by her own fleet.

· The CIS plots to take over Mon Calamari when Separatist commander Riff Tamson assassinates the king but the attempt is thwarted and Tamson is killed in combat

· Jedi General Pong Krell is revealed as a traitor during the battle of Umbara and is executed.

· The Zygerians attempt to rebuild their slave empire with the backing of Count Dooku but are thwarted by a Republic raid led by Generals Skywalker and Kenobi that ends with the Zygerian Queen being murdered by Count Dooku

· Count Dooku orders General Grievous to invade the planet Dathomir and wipe out the Nightsister coven

· King Katuunko is murdered by Savage Oppress who is sent to capture him by Count Dooku

· Obi-Wan investigates a massacre on the planet Raydonia

· Jyn Erso is born

20 BY

· Mammon Hoole became a Galactic Republic scientist.

· Orman Tagge became Baron of the House of Tagge.

· Reflex Amendment was passed by the Galactic Senate.

· The eight hundredth and forty-seventh Festival of Light is celebrated on Naboo.

· Construction of the Death Star begins over Geonosis.

· Palpatine inducts Gallius Rax into the Contingency and the Galactic Empire.

· Seti Ashgad was exiled to Nam Chorios.

· After being abandoned millennia before, Betha II was resettled by smugglers.

· Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's Centax-2 clone army's first batches of clones were born.

· Dewlannamapia and Isshaddik left Kashyyyk and joined the crew of Garris Shrike's Trader's Luck.

· Mitth'raw'nuruodo was exiled on an uninhabited world far in the outer fringes of Chiss space.

· Darth Maul returns to the galaxy after twelve years and forms the Shadow Collective alongside his brother, Savage Opress.

· The Death Watch takes control of Sundari, capital city of the New Mandalorians.

· The Jedi Temple is attacked.

· A planet-wide jailbreak results in government breakdown on Ord Vaxal.

· 15:6–On approach to Westport on Coruscant, the stone mite-infested freighter Spinner crashes into Kishi, which is quickly overrun by the mites in an outbreak that results in the total collapse of the area's Pillar Zone. Jedi healers eventually destroy the mites, and Senate Bureau of Intelligence head Armand Isard labels the incident as an act of terrorism.

· 15:6–Agents of Armand Isard trace the Spinner to a previous stop on Orleon, and Isard, wrongly suspecting the planet of hosting Separatist bioweapon facilities, authorizes the release of mutant stone mites there. Carbonite canisters are launched onto Orleon from high orbit and thaw upon impact, releasing thousands of mites which proceed to begin consuming the planet's crust, and Orleon's entire population of 800 million evacuates offworld.

19 BBY

· An awards ceremony was conducted by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, honoring the clone troopers X1 and X2 for their actions during the Invasion of Tatooine, immediately preceding the Separatist's attack on Coruscant.

· R4-P17, the Jedi prototype for integrated astromech droids, was destroyed in the Battle of Coruscant.

· Count Dooku was decapitated by Anakin Skywalker aboard the Invisible Hand.

· Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi's mission to rescue Supreme Chancellor Palpatine proved to be successful, as Skywalker barely managed to crash-land the Invisible Hand on Coruscant's surface.

· Delegation of 2000 took place on Coruscant between the Republic loyalists and Palpatine to determine whether or not he would give up his powers after General Grievous was dead.

· Palpatine revealed to Skywalker that he was Darth Sidious.

· General Grievous was killed by Kenobi on Utapau.

· Mace Windu attempted to arrest Palpatine after Skywalker informed him that the Chancellor was Darth Sidious, but failed and was killed by Sidious with assistance from the manipulated Skywalker. Skywalker subsequently became Darth Vader, Sidious's third apprentice.

· The stormtroopers led by Vader raid the Jedi Temple.

· The Great Jedi Purge began with Order 66.

· A 501st Legion squad collected an energy crystal from Mygeeto towards the end of its battle to power the Death Star's superlaser.

· A homing beacon in the Jedi Temple was altered by Yoda and Kenobi to preserve the Jedi Order.

· At the orders of Sidious, Darth Vader massacred the Separatist Council on Mustafar and proceeded to remotely deactivate the Separatist Droid Army, effectively dissolving the Confederacy of Independent Systems and ending the Clone Wars.

· The Confederacy was reduced to various Separatist holdouts.

· The Galactic Empire, along with the New Order, was founded by the self-declared Galactic Emperor Palpatine, taking the place of the Galactic Republic, thus putting the galaxy directly under the control of the Sith.

· The Galactic Senate became the Imperial Senate.

· The Order of the Sith Lords took over the galaxy with Sidious as its ruler.

· Yoda and Sidious dueled in the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Senate Building.

· Kenobi and Vader dueled on Mustafar; Vader lost and was made into a cyborg Sith apprentice.

· Vader constructed his new lightsaber.

· Padmé Amidala's funeral on Naboo after her death on Polis Massa.

· Jar Jar Binks, former acting senator, succeeded Amidala as the representative of Naboo's sector.

· Onboard the Sundered Heart, Bail Prestor Organa ordered C-3PO's memory to be erased by Captain Raymus Antilles in order to make the locations of the Skywalker twins a secret.

· The first Death Star's construction was moved from Geonosis to Despayre.

· Yoda's self-exile to Dagobah via his escape pod, and Kenobi's self-exile to Tatooine.

· The House of Organa adopted Leia Skywalker on Alderaan, and the Lars family adopted Luke Skywalker on Tatooine.

· Jedi conclave on Kessel

· The destruction of Caamas.

· Saw Gerrera of Onderon forms his rebel cell, the Partisans.

· Kota's Militia was exiled from their original headquarters.

· Kenobi found Ferus Olin, the former Padawan of Siri Tachi, on Bellassa and foiled an Imperial plot to mass murder the residents of Bellassa's capital city, Ussa.

· Olin found Jedi Master Garen Muln in the Crystal Caves of Ilum.

· Kenobi stopped Inquisitor Sancor from discovering information about Amidala's death on the asteroid Polis Massa.

· Olin and Trever Flume found Jedi Master Fy-Tor-Ana, now going by the name of Solace, in the underlevels of Coruscant, with the help of Dexter Jettster.

· Olin was captured by Imperial stormtroopers in the Jedi Temple and then interrogated by Inquisitor Malorum.

· Olin, with the help of Queen Apailana and Boss Rugor Nass, defeated Malorum and temporarily rid Naboo of its Imperial presence.

· Olin helped Palpatine against his will on the planet Samaria.

· Roan Lands and Dona Telamark were rescued by Solace, Oryon, and Flume.

· Sir Nevil Tritum recovered King Adas's holocron from the library of House Pelagia.

13 BBY

· Capture of Galen Erso

· Jyn Erso is rescued by Saw Gerrera on Lah'mu.

· The lost Human colony of Renatasia is rediscovered in a rarely-visited section of the Centrality.

· Han Solo won the junior swoop racing championship of Corellia for the first time.

12 BBY 

· Ephraim and Mira Bridger are captured by the Galactic Empire.

· Hera Syndulla leaves Ryloth to fight against the Empire.

· K-2SO is constructed on Vulpter.

11 BBY

· Obi-Wan Kenobi rescues Luke Skywalker when the boy confronts Jabba the Hutt's henchmen about their master's "water tax," under which the local farmers are suffering during the Great Drought. Kenobi carries the unconscious Skywalker to the Lars family homestead and leaves before he wakes up, but the child's courage reassures Kenobi that the Jedi have not yet met their end; his waning hope is renewed.

· Jelucan is annexed by the Galactic Empire.

· Gorse conflict; Hera Syndulla and a group of dissidents including Kanan Jarrus foil Count Denetrius Vidian's plot to destroy Cynda.

· Baron Lero Danthe gains control of mining operations in the Gorse system.

· Rae Sloane promoted to captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Ultimatum.

· Maridun was discovered by the Galactic Empire—slaving and mining operations were quickly established.

· Imperial presence is established on Tatooine.

· Soontir Fel was blackmailed from Corellia and enlisted in the Imperial Academy of Carida.

· Mikka Reekeene released Lens Reekeene from jail.

· Bria Tharen joined the Cult of The One and The All on Ylesia.

· Muuurgh and Mrrov arrived on Ylesia.

· Colony Three was constructed on Ylesia.

· Han Solo won the junior Corellia swoop racing championship for a third time and the entire Corellian system championship

10 BBY

· Jabba Desilijic Tiure sends Black Krrsantan to hunt down Obi-Wan Kenobi.

· Construction of the Death Star moves from Geonosis to Scarif.

· The Galactic Empire establishes the Imperial security complex on Scarif's surface.

· Desiccation of Gholondreine-β

· Alderaanian Princess Leia Organa first visited the Bilbringi system.

· Han Solo escaped the Trader's Luck and was hired as a pilot by the Cult of The One and The All on Ylesia.

· Han Solo fled Ylesia with Bria Tharen, Muuurgh and Mrrov.

· Wedding of Muuurgh and Mrrov.

· The Reslian Purge begins as expansionist Lortan fanatics sweep across twelve star systems, destroying everything in their path.

· Cadets Han Solo and Soontir Fel entered the Imperial Academy.

· The Dressel system came under Imperial control; the Dressellianresistance formed.

· Imperial subjugation of Carratos

· An Imperial swoop racing arena on Travnin collapsed.

· High-ranking Imperial official Wilhuff Tarkin married into the Motti family of Phelarion.

· War broke out between the Weequays and Houk on Sriluur. (Approximate date)

· Sienar Fleet Systems stopped producing Anxarta-class light freighters.

· The Twilight Class graduated at the Galactic Outdoor Survival School, breaking the Summit Class's previous record.

· Droids rebelled on Nar Shaddaa.

· Fort Nowhere was constructed on Ruusan by smugglers.

· Daric LaRone joined the Imperial Military.

· Beginning of the South Cont's civil war.

· Quip Fargil gave the Millennium Falcon its final name.

·

9 BBY

· The Death Star moved to Scarif.

· Miara Larte is promoted to the rank of captain at a ceremony on Alderaan.

· The Cirra Mace was stolen by an irate Seela, a heretic-outcast of the Aramandi species. The Seela thief was caught before escaping the Aramand Cluster, but not before the mace was sold to an unknown third party. The Cirra Mace disappeared for fifteen years. (Approximate date)

· Dash Rendar entered the Imperial Academy.

· The Stormtrooper Corps stopped exclusively using clones and allowed non-clone recruits.

· A ground quake crumbled the Chadra-Fan civilization, converting those that survived into spacefaring nomads.

· The HWK-290 light freighter that would become Moldy Crow was manufactured.

· Sienar Fleet Systems purchased the patents and production rights to the Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor and Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter from Kuat Systems Engineering.

· Luke Skywalker contracted a case of dust fever.

· An entire village of settlers on Coveway was killed by the new Imperial garrison's commander, killing Jak Bremen's wife and daughter while he was away on a hunting trip.

8 BBY

· Bodhi Rook entered the Terrabe Sector Service Academy to train to be a pilot.

· Soontir Fel was assigned the 6th squadron of the 37th Imperial Fighter Wing.

· Fliry Vorru was sent to Kessel after being framed by Prince Xizor.

· On Falleen, two hundred thousand Falleen perished in a controlled Imperial bombardment of a city ruled by Xizor's father to quarantine the spread of a biological weapon. The sterilization was overseen by Darth Vader.

· Ken was delivered to the Lost City of the Jedi.

· Daric LaRone joined the Stormtrooper Corps.

· The planet Hargeeva is incorporated into the Galactic Empire.

· Sling racing is introduced to Bothawui.

7 BBY

· Pooja Naberrie replaced Jar Jar Binks as Senator of Naboo's sector at age twenty.

· Loka Hask was expelled from the Imperial Academy.

· Han Solo graduated from the Imperial Academy on Carida.

· The Dominant was launched.

· Xizor seized control of Black Sun.

· Lando Calrissian visited Trammis III.

· Hoffner, the captain of a freighter in Jorj Car'das's fleet, escapes a pair of Carrack-class light cruisers by making a blind hyperspace jump and emerges in the vicinity of the lost Katana fleet. The Katana fleet is unnoticed by all except Hoffner and Talon Karrde, a navigator on the vessel, who both stores the fleet's location for later use.

· Lieutenant Soontir Fel ended his first tour of duty and began a second as a captain.

· End of the Reslian Purge.

· The Galactic Empire established a presence on Garos IV. Creation of the Committee of Seven for Garosian Unification. Dair Haslip joined the Raithal Academy as a spy.

· End of the Garosian Civil War.

· Adoption of Alexandra Winger by Tork and Sali Winger.

· The Leonis family migrates to Lothal.

· The Westhills massacre occurs on Lothal.

· Dhara Leonis is kidnapped by the Grand Inquisitor and forcibly inducted into Project Harvester due to her force sensitivity.

· The Westhills skirmish occurs.

· The Galactic Empire introduced ridgecrawlers on Jelucan, which became the most common mode of transport, replacing the native Muunyaks.

· The Empire's mining activities on Jelucan led to the planet becoming polluted.

· Jelucan's people started wearing similar clothes, reducing the division between the first and second-wavers.

· Mon Mothma establishes her rebel cell.

· Saw Gerrera's partisans are hired by Arane Oreida to infiltrate the Sakoola blossom festival on Inusagi

5 BBY

· Ezra Bridger joins the Spectres.

· Jyn Erso is abandoned by Saw Gerrera.

· Han Solo saved Chewbacca from death by Commander Pter Nyklas. Solo was discharged from the Imperial Navy and escaped Coruscant.

· Short-lived uprising against the Galactic Empire in Montellian Serat, on the planet Devaron.

· Lando Calrissian won the _Millennium Falcon_ from Cix Trouvee.

· Kyle Katarn entered the Imperial Academy of Carida.

· Solo was captured by Boba Fett but was quickly rescued by Calrissian.

· Rokur Gepta used his electromagnetic torpedo on the planet Tund, eradicating all life there.

· Captain Soontir Fel ended his second tour of duty and was promoted commander of the Pride of the Senate.

4 BBY

· Imperial agents awaken Arden Lyn from a 25,000-year long period in stasis.

· Lando Calrissian discovered the Mindharp; its accidental activation caused massive changes in the Rafa system.

· The Service Special blaster pistol was developed.(Approximate date)

· Slyder moved onboard the Star of Empire.

· Navik the Red attempted to slaughter Greedo's family, forcing them to flee to Nar Shaddaa.

· Vengler was discovered by Imperial scouts. (Approximate date)

· The Gus Treta Inner-System Market Station was destroyed by the Bonestar Pirate Loka Hask in his attempt to evade capture by the Corellian Security Force.

· Firrerreo Genocide

· The Galactic Empire celebrates its fifteenth anniversary.

· After obtaining a Kyber crystal from the Lothal Jedi Temple, Ezra Bridger constructs his first lightsaber.

· Kanan Jarrus is captured by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

· Minister Maketh Tua is killed during the Siege of Lothal.

· R5-D4 is captured by Jawas.

3 BBY

· Princess Leia Organa has her Day of Demand.

· Princess Leia covertly delivers three Hammerhead corvettes to the Phoenix rebels on Lothal.[5]

· The Phoenix rebels gain safe passage through the Concord Dawn system from the Journeyman Protectors.

· The rebels rediscover the Lasat homeworld of Lira San.

· The Lothal rebels, with the help of the Ryloth freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla, hijack an Imperial bomber carrier.

· Kanan Jarrus is promoted to Jedi Knight.

· Phoenix Squadron establishes a base on Atollon.

· Darth Maul is found living on Malachor.

· Thane Kyrell and Ciena Ree are accepted to the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant.

· Barion Raner begins serving under Antoc Merrick's command.

· Gallofree Yards, Inc. went bankrupt.

· Canna Omonda became senator of Chandrila, replacing Mon Mothma.

· Lando Calrissian saved the Oswaft people.

· Tavell Geen became Scrivinir of the Centrality.

· The first recorded encounter with a Yarkora

· Narg was taken over by the Galactic Empire.

· Tsoss Beacon was visited by an organic being for the last time before the Imperial Reunification fifteen years later.

· Shada D'ukal joined the Mistryl Shadow Guard.

· Bestine IV's residents were displaced by the Galactic Empire.

· Darth Vader's secret apprentice was ordered to hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi.

· Kota's Militia was fragmented due to Starkiller incapacitating their leader.

· Raxus Prime was claimed by the Galactic Empire due to the death of Kazdan Paratus.

· Felucia was further plunged into the dark side of the Force, due to the death of Shaak Ti.

· Callos was bombed and subsequently devastated.

· Starkiller was betrayed and apparently killed by Darth Vader aboard the Executor; however, Vader had his body secretly retrieved and rebuilt.

· A gala is held in the Aldera Royal Palace for the 25th anniversary of the settling of the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention.[

· Natasi Daala is drafted into the Academy of Carida.

2 BBY

· Galen Marek sacrificed himself in his duel with Darth Sidious aboard the first Death Star.

· Corellian System Meetings.

· The Corellian Treaty was signed, forming the Rebel Alliance.

· The Declaration of Rebellion began the Galactic Civil War.

· The remnants of Kota's Militia, along with most of the surviving Separatist holdouts were absorbed into the Rebel Alliance.

· Sanctuary Base was established on Dantooine as the first command center of the Rebel Alliance.

· Darth Vader traveled to the planet of Kamino to clone the deceased Galen Marek.

· Emperor Palpatine created the position of Grand Admiral.

· Large phrikite deposits were located on Gromas 16.

· The Cult of Varn was developed on Kamar.

· Han Solo won the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian during a sabacc tournament on Cloud City.

· Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, Solo, Chewbacca, and Odumin disrupted the Bonadan slave trade.

· Greedo befriended Anky Fremp on Nar Shaddaa.

· Solo and Chewbacca attempted a clotheslegging scheme in the Cron Drift.

· Dev Sibwarra was captured by the Ssi-ruuk.

· Construction on the Kashyyyk Skyhook began.

· Corellian Security Force inspector Hal Horn arrests Booster Terrik on a smuggling charge.

· Newly-appointed as Moff of the Kathol sector, Kentor Sarne requests the reassignment of the corvette Renegade from reserve duty to his forces.

· Grand Admiral Thrawn takes an interest in the growing rebellion.

· The rebellion acquires 5 BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bombers from the Reklam Station salvage yard, which are given to General Jan Dodonna and his unit.

· With the help of Sabine Wren, Wedge Antilles and Derek Klivian escape from Skystrike Academy and join the rebellion.

· The Syndulla residence on Ryloth is destroyed by Hera Syndulla.

· The Protectors of Concord Dawn are wiped out by Viceroy Gar Saxon and his Imperial Super Commandos.

· The Mandalorian civil war begins.

· Senator Mon Mothma is branded a traitor and flees Chandrila.

· The rebellion is reorganized into the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

· After months of searching, Maul finally locates, and is subsequently killed by, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

· After Grand Admiral Thrawn discovers Chopper Base, the rebels are forced to abandon their base on Atollonand head for Yavin 4.

· Alexsandr Kallus officially joins the Rebel Alliance

1 BBY

· Alrich Wren is rescued.

· Sabine Wren passes the Darksaber on to Lady Bo-Katan Kryze.

· The Spectres and Alexsandr Kallus join the Massassi Group.

· The TIE/D Defender Elite prototype is built

· Galen Marek was cloned on Kamino by Darth Vader.

· Bail Prestor Organa, Senator of Alderaan, retired from the Imperial Senate after 31 years of service in both the Galactic and Imperial Senates and was replaced by his adopted daughter Leia Organa.

· Darth Vader was defeated by a renegade clone of his former apprentice on Kamino. After becoming a prisoner of the Rebel Alliance, Vader was in the process of being transported to the Alliance's hidden base on Dantooine.

· The Rebellion was forced to secretly abandon their base on Dantooine, due to Ryle Torsyn discovering an Imperial homing beacon on the planet, and moved to the Great Temple on the jungle moon of Yavin 4, discovered by the Sullustan pilot Dr'uun Unnh.

· Gaeriel Captison was elected to the Bakuran Senate.

· Shadowcast was established.

· The Gladiators of Rodia quarreled for land. Greedo escaped Rodia and went to Tatooine.

· Sulon was conquered by the Galactic Empire.

· The Galactic Empire was at its territorial and military height.

· A group of conspirators led by Grand Moff Trachta attempted a coup on Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

· Jabba Desilijic Tiure assumed control of the Desilijic kajidic.

· Tarrin Datch joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

· The planet Taris was liberated from pirates and the Galactic Empire by the Rebel Alliance.

· The Imperial Star Destroyer Vector and Imperial prison barge Purge were contaminated by the Blackwing virus, killing the majority of both of the starships' crew members and turning them into zombies.

· Palpatine ordered the original manuscript of the Sayings to be confiscated from the Atrisian Imperial Historical Library and transferred to the Imperial Museum on the Imperial Center "for its great historical value to the galaxy". The manuscript arrived with a small amount of fanfare, was briefly displayed, and soon vanished into Palpatine's private holdings.

· A debriefing occurred on Coruscant, held by Dr. Insmot Bowen of the Obroan Institute for Archaeology and attended by General Arhul Kurumenga of the Imperial Department of Military Research, Admiral Conan Antonio Motti of the Imperial Navy, and Master of Imperial ProjectsBevel Lemelisk, relating to discoveries pertaining to the Celestials and the Celestial-Rakata War.

· The Death Star plans were stolen from the Death Star itself by the Rebel Alliance.

· After nineteen years the Great Jedi Purge comes to an end as the Empire shifts its focus from hunting down the few surviving members of the Jedi Order, to dealing with the growing Rebellion.

· The Queen of the war-torn planet Ord Gimmel mysteriously disappears

0 BBY

· 35:1:9—Taliff takes direct control of the government of Dentaal.

· Freighter pilot Kinnin Vo-Shay came out of a black hole in the Tyus Cluster, after falling into the other side fifty years earlier.

· The Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing formally entered Imperial service.

· Darth Vader escapes captivity by the Rebel Alliance and the clone of Galen Marek.

· The Galactic Empire conducts its first test of the Death Star's weapon on Jedha, fully destroying Jedha City.

· The Galactic Civil War begins.

· The Alliance to Restore the Republic wins their first victory, thanks to the actions of Rogue One, against the Galactic Empire by stealing the plans to the Death Star, at the Battle of Scarif.

· Princess Leia Organa receives the plans to the Death Star and gives them to R2-D2 before being kidnapped by the Empire and imprisoned on the Death Star.

· Emperor Sheev Palpatine dissolves the Imperial Senate and establishes a royal dictatorship.

· Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker join the Rebel Alliance.

· The Empire successfully tests the newly fully operational superlaser of the Death Star and completely destroys the planet Alderaan.

· Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, and Chewbacca rescue Princess Leia aboard the Death Star.

· Luke Skywalker successfully destroys the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin.

0 ABY

· Immediately following the Battle of Yavin the Alliance to Restore the Republic celebrate with a Royal Award Ceremony on the moon Yavin 4 before evacuating the world.

· Princess Leia Organa embarks on a mission to rescue the survivors of Alderaan.

· Han Solo and Chewbacca are sent to rescue Caluan Ematt from the planet Cyrkon.

· Anandra Milon and her brother Santigo Milon find refugee from the Empire on the planet Coruscant.

· Chewbacca aids Zarro in stopping Jaum's mining operations on the planet Andelm IV.

· A scouting group explore the planet Fex for Kelen Biolabs but are almost all killed by Fexian skullborers.

· Luke Skywalker and Nakari Kelen rescue Drusil Bephorin from Imperial custody and return her to her family.

· Luke Skywalker trains in the Temple of Eedit on the planet Devaron before dueling the scavenger Sarco Plank.

· The Rebel Alliance commence an Attack on Cymoon 1.

· The Alliance bomb an Imperial supply base on Imdaar.

· The Alliance bombs the shipyards on the planet Kuat.

· After pirates destroy Imperial shuttle CZ-246, Darth Vader seeks out and kills them at their base.

· Vader recruits Doctor Aphra, BT-1 and 0-0-0 and together they travel to Geonosis to procure a droid army.

· Boba Fett tracks down Luke Skywalker on Tatooine, but Skywalker escapes with the help of R2-D2.

· Vader confronts Cylo on his research base.

· Sana Starros tracks down her "husband" Solo and his current target of affection, Organa.

· Skywalker travels to the moon Nar Shaddaa but is capture by Grakkus the Hutt, eventually being freed by Solo, Organa, Chewbacca and Starros.

· Vader uses Aphra and a group of bounty hunters to steal a small fortune from the Empire for his own uses.

· Vader destroys evidence of his involvement in the theft while under the scrutiny of Thanoth.

· Aphra, BT-1 and 0-0-0 are tasked by Vader with learning what they can about Luke Skywalker.

· An attempt by Rebel agent Eneb Ray to free imprisoned senators and assassinate Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant fails.

· Vader travels to the planet Shu-Torun and kills all of the Royal family bar Princess Trios.

· The Alliance is forced to retreat by the Empire from its base on Vrogas Vas, but manages to take Aphra captive.

· Eneb Ray attempts to execute all of the prisoners in the Rebel Sunspot Prison, but is stopped by Aphra, Organa and Starros.

· Vader returns to Shu-Torun to put down a civil war and reveals Cylo-V as a traitor to the Empire.

· Cylo temporarily captures the Executor, but is defeated and killed by Vader.

· Imperial Task Force 99 capture Alliance Admiral Verette on the Ghost Moon.

· The Rebel Alliance manage to capture the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Harbinger.

· Thane Kyrell deserts from the Empire and ends up working as a pilot and navigator onboard the Mighty Oak Apocalypse under the command of the Wookiee Lohgarra.

· Arrests on Zeitooine

· Evacuation of Ivarujar

· The Campaign led by Saw Gerrera's Partisans comes to an end

· Remnants of the disbanded Dentaalian House meet and pass a resolution declaring that Dentaal will no longer recognize Governor Taliff's Imperial Charter.

· 36:F1:1—During New Year Fete Week, EmperorPalpatine condemns the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

· 36:1—Bakura was annexed into the Galactic Empire and Wilek Nereus was placed as its Governor.

· 36:1:13—The Imperial Space Ministry and the Bureau of Ships and Services issue a Captain's Accredited License to Boba Fett.

· 36:2:22—An outbreak of Candorian plague begins affecting hundreds of thousands of people in Calif Cityon Dentaal.

· 36:2:23—In response to the appearance of Candorian plague on Dentaal, the Galactic Empire enforces a medical quarantine of the Dentaal system.

· One hundred aging Victory-class Star Destroyers enter the Kuat Drive Yards spacedocks to undergo extensive system upgrades and refitting.

· The Empire institutes the Yavin blockade, which lasts for six months.

· TIE fighter pilot Tycho Celchu defected to the Rebellion during an Imperial invasion on Dantooine.

· The Rebellion's exodus from Yavin 4 proved to be successful.

· The Rebels sought refuge on mutable outposts, including Tak Base on Talay, Ring Base in an asteroid belt and Thila Command on Thila.

· The Rebellion enforced anti-Imperial propaganda across the galaxy for destroying Alderaan, which sent the Empire into political decline.

· The Ejolus colony was established by the Rebels for the remaining Alderaanians to reside on, but was wiped out by the Empire eight months later.

· Alliance member Luke Skywalker discovered the planet Hoth for the Rebel Alliance to establish as a new base when necessary.

· The Alliance to Restore the Republic found New Alderaan for the Alderaan Alliance—led by the Alderaanian Council—to live on, since their previous new home had been destroyed.

· The last remnant of the Trade Federation is dissolved by the Empire.

· The Conference of Uncommitted Worlds took place.

· Rebel super-vaporator project failed.

· Imperial Procurator of Justice Hethrir used a hive virus to destroy all life on his home planet of Firrerre on the order of Sith Lord Darth Vader.

· Imperial officer Crix Madine defected from the Imperial Army.

· Marblewood Estate heist

1 ABBY

· Thane Kyrell joins the Rebel Alliance.

· 36:8:4—A court of the Galactic Empire sentences Earnst Kamiel, a founding member of the Justice Action Network, to death by firing squad.

· 36:8:22—As law enforcement authorities close in on a cell of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the city of Calamar on Esseles suffers a nearly total blackout as power is shut down at the Calamar Power Plant when the plant computer receives a direct order to shut down the Calamar grid, allowing the Rebels to escape. At the urging of Moff Jander Graffe, GovernorGriff Takel forms a committee to investigate suspicions that Rebel spies infiltrated the office of Calamar's mayor.

· 36:10:4—Earnst Kamiel is executed by a firing squad that includes marksmen from each of the 54 systems where he received the death penalty.

· 37:F1:1—Launch of New Year Fete Week.

· 37:F1:3—Victory of the New Order Party at the Esselian Hall election.

· 37:2:21—15% increase in taxes to all Outer Rim Territories citizens.

· Spira Regatta Open

· Spira Heist

· Lusankya was completed at Kuat under the name Executor II and was buried on Coruscant.

· Ring Base in an asteroid belt, Thila Command on Thila and Tak Base on Talay were invaded by the Galactic Empire, which forced the Rebels to evacuate all three command centers.

· Construction of Echo Base on Hoth began, replacing a trio of bases the Rebels had earlier.

· Pter Thanas was reassigned to the new Imperial garrison at Bakura.

· Lando Calrissian became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City after winning a sabacc game against Dominic Raynor.

· Sintas Vel disappeared while on a bounty hunting mission before being frozen in carbonite for 39 years. Her daughter presumed her to be dead.

· Nym's Anniversary Bash was held in Nym's Base on Lok.

· Imperial blockade of Kashyyyk

· Imperial curfew of the Tatoo system

· Construction of the second Death Star began over an unknown world.

· Nova Orion Crisis

· The Dark Trooper Project was canceled after the Arc Hammer was destroyed by Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors.

· Darth Vader made a speech in front of the Theed Royal Palace on Naboo.

· Cleansing of Shalyvane

· Serious criminal threats on Naboo were eradicated, thanks to the efforts of a lone Royal Naboo Security Forces member.

· A spacer was deemed the Hero of the Corellian Security Force for their efforts in eradicating a black market slave trade on Corellia.

· A spacer discovered and eradicated the bioengineered Arachne— an enhanced species of arachnoid native to the Forest Moon of Endor. They would have utterly destroyed the ecosystem on Talus.

· General Grievous, reborn as N-K Necrosis, was destroyed deep in the Myyydril Caverns by a group of spacers on Kashyyyk.

· Numerous remnants of the Galactic Republic era were investigated on Mustafar by spacers.

· The Avatar Orbital Platform was assaulted by a group of spacers in the Kashyyyk system.

· An Imperial prison and research facility on Dathomir became overrun with the undead.

· Axkva Min, an exiled Nightsister, and her lieutenants attempted to escape from the Chamber of Banishment on Dathomir. They were killed by a group of spacers.

· IG-88 was defeated by a group of spacers as he attempted to raise a droid army on Lok.

· A group of spacers saved Mos Espa from an invading Tusken Raider army.

· Exar Kun's essence and his cult were defeated by a group of spacers within the depths of his ancient temple on Yavin 4. Kun was not yet completely destroyed.

· A group of spacers infiltrated an Imperial-class Star Destroyer in the Bright Jewel system that had been hijacked by the Black Sun and the traitorous Grand Admiral Andal Sait and his officers. The remaining Imperial crew was rescued and the traitors defeated.

· HK-47 was discovered to be still alive, inside the memory core of a downed Galactic Republic cruiser on Mustafar. He manipulated a group of spacers to free him and raise a droid army. He was later thwarted, but escaped.

· 36:4—Destruction of the Star Destroyer Brazen by Rebel forces.

· Aerie Casino opening

· Soontir Fel marries Wynssa Starflare.

2 ABY

· 37:3:1—A Rebel Alliance group fortified in a warehouse complex in Camaa, Fremond III surrenders to Imperial forces, ending a three-day long siege.

· 37:3:14—In a formal open ceremony held in the Skydome Botanical Gardens, Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus is inducted into the Order of the Canted Circle.

· 37:3:21—Due to sabotage arranged in response to Governor Norrin's increased efforts to prosecute certain less legitimate Wroonian guilds, an explosion from the port-most ion drive of the Victory-class Star Destroyer Rampant occurs and strikes the Wroona Stardock.

· 37:4—The Galactic Empire and the Kessel Mining Authority launched an operation against illegal spicetrade on Kessel. Over 50 squatter mines were shut down and 30 smugglers were arrested.

· 37:4:19—Rawmat shortage led to the refurbishment of 100 Victory-class Star Destroyers with red havod-alloy plates.

· 37:4—Spaaga Core, Inc. acquired the mining rights to a gas giant in the Minos Cluster and entered into the Tibanna gas market.

· 37:5—Sullustan archeologists discovered prehistoric art in a Sullust cave that prophesied the Rise of the Emperor.

· 37:5:24—Opening of the Rapora Mining facility on Little Capella.

· Disappearance of the Khuiumin Survivors from the Outer Rim Territories.

· 37:6:26—The banishment of the Corellian Merchants' Guild from the Corporate Sector is announced in a press release from Viceprex Tanna Odann.

· 37:6:30—Slungerhounds were banned from the Corula system.

· 37:8—"Jatz musician Fitz Roi began his new tour on Gambolla.

· 37:9:2—The luxury liner Calabar Queen was destroyed on its way to Cadomai Prime by the Justice Action Network.

· 37:9—Grand Admiral Thrawn returned to the known galaxy.

· 37:9—Thief Tombat sacked Baron Galrowk's famed art collection on Gambolla.

· Spreading of the Pinacism movement through Brema sector.

· 37:10:23—The Super Star Destroyer Executor was unveiled to the public and officially commissioned at Kuat Drive Yards Imperial Transfer Post, despite having been in active military service for two years.

· 37:11:13—Grand Admiral Thrawn was inducted into the Order of the Canted Circle.

· 37:11:26—Galladinium Galactic Exports was banned from the Spirva sector.

· Grand Admiral Thrawn was "exiled" in the Unknown Regions. Captain Niriz and the Admonitorwere assigned to Thrawn's mapping expedition.

· Thrawn defeated Creysis's pirates.

· Capture of Black Sun vigo Zekka Thyne by Corran and Hal Horn on Corellia, through a plan conceived by Grand Admiral Thrawn.

· The Rebel outpost on Cataalda was abandoned.

3 ABY

· 38:F1:1—New Year Fete Week.

· 38:1:29—Imperial Advisor Bregius Golthan left Coruscant.

· 38:1—Contraband of Galladinium Galactic Exports products increased in the Spirva sector.

· 38:2:13—Premiere of The Kallea Cycle opera on Brentaal IV. Jewel thief Tombat struck at an official Brentaal banquet few days earlier.

· The Kallea Cycle began its tour of the Core Worlds.

· Han Solo encountered a bounty hunter during a mission to Ord Mantell.

· Scientists rescued from Ralltiir built a planetary shield on Hoth.

· The Rebel Alliance's base on Hoth was invaded and destroyed by the Galactic Empire, forcing the Rebels to evacuate.

· The Galactic Empire annexes Cloud City.

· Kendy Idele joins the Rebel Alliance

· Han Solo was encased in carbonite and delivered to Jabba Desilijic Tiure by Boba Fett.

· Luke Skywalker began his training under Jedi MasterYoda on Dagobah.

· During a confrontation with Darth Vader on Cloud City, Luke Skywalker learns that the Dark Lord of the Sith is his father.

· Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, C-3PO and R2-D2 reunited with the Rebel forces and began their quest to rescue Han Solo from Jabba's palace on Tatooine

· The Rebels settled at the temporary base of Golrath Station on Golrath, but, several months later, were driven off by the Empire, due to the station's demolition by the Imperials.

· After evacuating Golrath Station on Golrath, Haven Base on Arbra succeeded Echo Base on Hoth as the command center of the Rebel Alliance.

· The second Death Star's construction was moved from its unknown origin to the Forest Moon of Endor.

· The Rebel Alliance violently, but secretly allowed by Palpatine, acquired the plans of the second Death Star.

· The adventures of the Ewoks, take place on Endor.

· Gaeriel Captison spent a year on Imperial Center doing postgraduate work on government.

· Skywalker and Organa restored Prince Denid to the throne of Velmor.

· Black Sun began to collapse.

· The Empire brought an end to the Sepan Civil War.

· The planet of Taris finally recovered from its devastation during the Jedi Civil War.

· The Pimbrellan League was founded.

· Rascal Squadron destroyed the Imperial Arah mining facility.

· The Star Dreadnought Terror was destroyed along with the TIE Phantom project at Imdaar Alphaby Rebel operatives.

· The Abridon refugee camp was razed.

· Skywalker was captured by Brenn Tantor on Abridon.

· Brenn Tantor defected to the Rebel Alliance.

· One of the last surviving remnant of the Separatist holdouts was destroyed on Geonosis.

· The Towani family crash-landed on the Forest Moon of Endor.

· Luke Skywalker constructed his own Lightsaber

4 ABY

· Han Solo is rescued from Jabba the Hutt.

· Having kept the promise he made to Master Yoda, Luke Skywalker returned to Dagobah to complete his Jedi training, but Yoda dies of old age before he could do so. Before dying, Yoda told Luke that he must confront Darth Vader to become a Jedi Knight.

· The Galactic Empire began its fragmentation after the death of Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine over Endor.

· Mas Amedda acted as Emperor in all but name and politics, who in reality held little real influence beyond Coruscant.

· The Alliance to Restore the Republic is reorganized into the New Republic.

· As part of his Contingency plan, the Imperial remnants follow Palpatine's final order and follow through with Operation: Cinder.

· Mon Mothma is elected the first Chancellor of the New Republic.

· The Galactic Senate is restored on Chandrila.

· Iden Versio and Del Meeko defect from the Galactic Empire and join the Rebel Alliance/New Republic.

· With the Rebel Alliance's celebration on the Sanctuary Moon, Bright Tree Village on Endor became the successor of Haven Base on Arbra as the command center of the Alliance.

· An uprising on Coruscant was brutally quashed by Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence.

· Nar Shaddaa finally lost its shielding due the malfunction.

· Kashyyyk was liberated by the New Republic.

· The New Republic approves plans for the MC90 cruiser.

5 ABY

· With the help of Lieutenant Shara Bey and R2-D2, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker travels to Vetine to retrieve the remnants of two Great Trees that were stolen from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant by Darth Sidious.

· Three months after the Battle of Endor, Shara Bey and Kes Dameron retire from the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

· Kashyyyk is liberated by the New Republic.

· The Ryloth insurgency comes to an end.

· Grand Vizier Sate Pestage tried to defect to the New Republic but was assassinated by Admiral Delak Krennel on Ciutric IV.

· Ysanne Isard took control of the Empire.

· The Central Committee of Grand Moffs met on Kessel in an attempt to subvert Ysanne Isard's rulership of the Galactic Empire.

· Grand Moff Bertroff Hissa and Trioculus were defeated by the New Republic.

· Fort Nowhere was completely destroyed.

· Jerec and his Dark Jedi were defeated by Kyle Katarn.

· Utapau was liberated by the New Republic.

· Soontir Fel was captured by Isard, but was transferred to Grand Admiral Thrawn.

· Yevetha captured Black Fifteen; Duskhan League formed.

· Resurrection of Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empireby his father and nephew.

· Han Solo's levitating pillow-chair categorically recognised as the most comfortable ever designed in the Galaxy.

· Tiercam Dam burst on Duro and flooded the Valley of Royalty with acid.

· Eriadu Authority was fragmented after the defeat of Superior General Sander Delvardus. Delvardus fled to the Deep Core.

· Clak'dor VII was liberated by the New Republic.

· The Empire abandoned Chazwa, Deysum III and Obroa-skai.

· Gallius Rax became Emperor in effect but rejects the title and—in keeping with his intention to rule the Galactic Empire as the power behind the throne—proclaimed himself Counselor to the Empire.

· After three consecutive sieges, the New Republic is able to foil the Galactic Empire's attempt to regain control of Naboo.

· The New Republic and Galactic Empire engage in one final battle on and over the desert planet of Jakku.

· The Galactic Empire signs the Galactic Concordance on Chandrila, following its defeat by the New Republic.

· The Galactic Civil War comes to an end.

· A cold war begins between the New Republic and an Imperial remnant.

Current Timeline

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE AGE OF THE NEW FRONTIER**

 **Episode I**

 **HUNGER OF THE GHOSTS**

 **Before the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo ships in the mid-rim reported strange sightings of ghost like creatures attacking them and leaving their crew dead.**

 **In response to this crisis two Jedi Knights have been dispatched to investigate this matter.**

 **As they journey into the now chaotic hyperspace lanes they sense a very dark presence awaiting them…**

Xxx

 **Mid-Rim  
 _Radiant VII_**

The Republic cruiser emerged from hyperspace, coming upon the first set of coordinates given by survivors of the strange attacks, stating to have seen ghosts on their ships. It's sunlight engines activated instantly and moved the ship forward.

"We've arrived at the first set of coordinates." The co-pilot reported, sitting next to the captain.

"Activate scanners." The captain replied. "Sending message back to Coruscant: We have arrived and have begun investigation."

The forward sensor pods began scanning the surrounding area for unusual activity.

"Nothing unusual to report, Captain." The co-pilot reported after a few moments. "No unusual disturbances."

The captain sighted and opened a comm. channel. "Bridge to guest quarters. We have have scanned the first area and have found nothing."

"Captain, continue along the coordinates and inform us of any changes."

"Yes sir." The captain closed the channel. "Continue forward."

Xxx

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The older man sitting next to the younger man at the table glanced at him. "You sense something?"

"I feel something, Master but I can't actually sense where it out there..." The young man trailed off.

"Keep your focus here and now, Obi-Wan. We both sense a presence out there but we must be patient and believe it will reveal itself." The older man lectured,

"Yes, Master." The younger man, Obi-Wan said. "I had thought the rumors of ghosts to be simply hysterics brought on by pirate attacks."

It was at first hard to understand what the survivors had described when speaking off the attackers, calling them ghosts that walked through walls, could disappear and even float off the ground. They even claimed the ghosts had Jedi powers by lifting them off the ground without even touching them, holding them in place as they did...something that killed their victims moments later. Rumors had begun to circulate, some even believing the attacks were committed by rogue Jedi that were pillaging the trade routes even nothing of value had been stolen. The attacks had begun increasing to the point the Supreme Chancellor contacted the Jedi Council and asked them to look into the matter.

"I do sense an unusual amount of fear and a darker nature for mere pirate attacks," The older man replied. "The reports showed no signs of conventional piracy, lacking in weapon markings on the victims and ships that were attacked. The medical staff found no physical wounds on the victims but their brain function simply stopped."

"Simply stopped?"

The older man nodded. "Indeed. Our best healers and Republic doctors have been working to understand what has happened but for now it remains a mystery. We will have to cautious and-" The man stopped as the entire room flashed for a mere instant but it was enough to bring both Jedi up and activate their lightsabers.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked, warily looking around.

"I don't know but we are not alone."

The room flashed again and this time a strange glowing creature appeared before them, lunging at Obi-Wan who quickly slashed at it with his lightsaber. However it seemed to have little effect as the creature slapped him down and held up its hand, seemingly lifting the Padawan off the ground without touching him.

 _Feeeeeeeeeeeed!_

The older man held out his hand and pushed the creature back with the Force, releasing Obi-Wan from its grasp. The man then quickly slashed at the creature, sensing pain as it screamed.

 _Pain!_

 _How dare you?!_

 _You will die!_

 _You will all die!_

The man grabbed a comlink. "Captain, we have been boarded. Move us away now."

The creature let out another screech before vanishing, leaving the two Jedi Knights alone in the room.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked, finally lowering his lightsaber.

"I am not sure but its intent seemed to be clear." The older man answered grabbing his comlink. "Captain, I believe we are on the right track. We must contact Chancellor Valorum and the Jedi Council immediately."

The _Radiant VII_ started pulling away but it seemed to have little effect as more creatures began to appear.

"Master!" Obi-Wan called out as more creatures like the one before surrounded the two Jedi.

 _We must feed!_

 _Feed!_

"Shields up!" The captain hastily shouted but the shields had little effect as more creatures were appearing around the ship and flashing through the hull. "It's no good. Master Jedi, I am plotting a hyperspace jump."

 _FEED!_

The Republic cruiser jumped to hyperspace just as the creatures moved to attack the Jedi…

And let out screams as they vanished.

Obi-Wan and his master lowered their lightsabers. "Master, did you sense that?"

"Yes, they died." The elder Jedi nodded. "I sensed a great hunger from them and their powers seemed to have a connection with the Force in some way and yet nothing like I have ever seen. My only conclusion is that rumour of there being 'space vampires' might not be simply rumours." He brought up his comlink. "Captain, open a channel to Coruscant immediately."

"Understood Master Qui-Gon."

Xxx

 **Inner Rim  
Coruscant  
Jedi Temple**

" _They did not appear on any ships and seemed literally pass through walls as if they were indeed ghosts. My only conclusion can be that these creatures do not exist on the same plane as we do and therefore are not affected by the vacuum of space or even need starships to travel across space._ " The image of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn addressed the Jedi Council. " _There was a great hunger my Padawan and I sensed from them but for what I do not know._ "

The Jedi Council, composed of twelve members starting with Master Yoda who was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order listened carefully to Qui-Gon's report. They had all sensed a powerful disturbance in the Force that was accompanied by a feeling of great hunger that could never hope to be quenched.

"A hunger, you sensed. Hm." Jedi Master Yoda mused. "Strange and disturbing this is."

"I agree." Master Windy agreed. "No record of these creatures was found in the Archives. There was no pattern to their attacks and if they are indeed...Ghost then we are at a loss of how to stop them."

"We know the ones that attacked Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan died when their ship entered hyperspace. Perhaps hyperspace has a lethal effect on them." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi offered.

"And we know they have a strange ability of simply appearing on ships, passing through walls and even hulls. Such ability has never been encountered before and these attackers are using it to great effect." Oppo Rancisis interjected. "They can attack any planet or ship in the galaxy with no one to stop them."

"A temporary solution and one that does not guarantee the safety of the thousand ships passing through the supply lines in those areas of space." Master Adi-Gallia replied. "The Senate is already petitioning for more ships to be allowed to be armed with weapons and security soldiers, much like the Trade Federation and the other commerce guilds. If more trading companies choose to arm their ships it could lead to a full scale war."

It was hard to not know of the Trade Federation and its rumored policy towards converting their large cargo freighters into warships as well as having commissioned a droid army to fight against pirates and mercenaries attacks in outlying trade routes. Only now their droids have proven to be of almost no help against the strange spectres that have also attacked their ships, killing several organic crew members but strangely there were no droid casualties.

"If these creatures can be seen can they also be comminuted with?" Eeth Koth questioned.

" _Possible but they did not appear to be interested in speaking_." Qui-Gon answered.

"Do not assume, Master Qui-Gon. Clear your mind must be to understand the nature of these creatures." Yoda advised,

Qui-Gon nodded. " _Yes, Master. There was a strange flash, indicating a burst of energy before these creatures appeared. I speculate this flash is some form of energy the creatures use to travel without the use of ships. If this energy has a source it might perhaps be the key to ending the attacks_."

"A source, you say. Hm." Yoda closed his eyes. "Possible to find but difficult it will be. Meditate on this, I will."

Xxx

 **Deep Space  
 _Saak'ak_**

Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation nervously fidgeted as he walked onto the bridge of the Trade Federation _Lucrehulk_ battleship, expecting a transmission from someone. The battleship was far from home space, placed on the far region of colonized space. The attacks by those strange ghost creatures were becoming more and more frequent, especially through Trade Federation routes. The battle droids that were built to serve as the Trade Federation's enforcers had been unable to stop the creatures from boarding the ships, killing off the organic crew through unknown methods of draining their mental energy or so Gunray had heard.

"We are receiving transmission, sir." Gunray's aide, Rune Haako reported.

"At last, instructions." Gunray said, having waited for that certain person.

That someone soon appeared before him on a holo-communicator, his face as always concealed by a hood. " _What do you have to report_?"

This man was only known by one name: Darth Sidious.

"We have been mapping out the attacks on our ships but we still haven't found a way to stop them. They just...appear and then disappear and even pass through walls. I know it sounds absurd but-"

" _I am aware of this ability these creatures have. The Jedi have already encountered them and discovered a way to kill them. If a ship enters hyperspace while the creatures are on aboard they apparently die_." His Master stated.

"Die by going into hyperspace?" Gunray could not help but wonder out loud.

" _Yes. A strange solution but a solution nonetheless. The attacks on the trade routes are becoming more frequent and the Senate is calling for more drastic measures, including for their transports to have better protection. I understand they have begun making orders for more weapons, armed ships and battle droids_." The hooded man grinned. " _Despite the surprise of these attacks this could work to our advantage. With the outlying systems demanding more protection the Senate will be bogged down in deciding how to respond to both the threat and the demand for more security_."

"What do you suggest, my lord?" Gunray asked.

" _We cannot allow these attacks to continue despite the fear they have been spreading. They have no allegiance to anyone and seem to be feeding on something that only organics possess. If that is the case then we shall see what happens when they come across ships fully crewed by droids. We shall see how they respond and I will monitor how the Jedi and the Senate respond to this matter_."

"Yes, Lord Sidious." Gunray bowed and the image vanished and then turned to his aid, Ruun Haako. "Begin rotating our crews with full droid crews."

"It will not be easy to trust all ship functions to droids." Haako pointed out.

"Perhaps not but we cannot lose more crews to these attacks. We will have to begin refitting more of our ships with armaments. Our pilot droids will assume control and they will be given directives to go to light speed of these creatures attack again." Gunray replied.

Xxx

 **Mid-Rim  
 _Radiant VII_**

"This is a unique situation, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon brought a hand to his chin as he looked out the window, viewing the hyperspace tunnel. "These creatures can appear at will only when we are not at light speed. They seem to feed on the brain activity of living beings and have some form of energy source we do not know of. This will not be easy."

"What do you plan, Master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Qui-Gon turned around. "We must understand these creatures, how they live and why they feed. It is like pieces of a puzzle. To find a solution we must put the puzzle together. We must reach out with the Force and concentrate on sensing these creatures, their emotions and their desires. However, we will first have to exit hyperspace."

"Exit hyperspace? We would be vulnerable to them again." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Indeed we would but we cannot sense them while at light speed either. It's a risk but one that we must take in order to stop these attacks." Qui-Gon held up his comlink. "Captain, take us out of hyperspace."

A moment later the Republic cruiser emerged from hyperspace, its sub-light engines pushing the ship forward.

"Obi-Wan, join me." Qui-Gon sat down, crossing his legs and arms placed on his lap. "Reach out with the Force."

Obi-Wan copied his mentor's pose and soon enough both Master and Apprentice reached out, touching the Force and attempted to hone in on the mysterious specters that had suddenly appeared in the galaxy.

 _Hunger…_

 _No food…_

 _Must Feed…_

 _The creatures fighting against people of unknown origin…_

 _A comet passing through space…_

 _Creatures gaining power from the comet to cross over and find a new feeding ground…_

 _Take it…_

 _Take it all…_

 _Bring them into our domain._

 _We will feed._

 _We must feed._

 _WE MUST FEED!_

Both Jedi opened their eyes, taking a moment compose themselves from the vision they had just experienced. Qui-Gon then took out his comlink and signaled the bridge. "Captain, I want a complete scan of the surrounding area. Concentrate specifically on any comets that might have passed by."

" _Comets, sir?_ "

"Yes, comets." Qui-Gon said before ending the call and looking back to Obi-Wan. "It seems we now have another piece of the puzzle."

"These creatures need these comets as a source of power to appear in our galaxy." Obi-Wan said. "They are…Not from our galaxy."

"Yes and they are passing through known space, deeper into the Inner Rim." Qui-Qon replied, slowly putting the pieces together. "If they come within striking distance of habited planets the entire population would be in danger. The only method to stopping them would be to destroy these comets immediately."

"It will take a large task force to track down all these comets, Master." Obi-Wan cautioned.

"Perhaps but for now it is the only solution." Qui-Gon replied before his comlink beeped and he answered. "Yes, Captain?"

" _Sir, we have picked up a comet trail nearby. The trajectory puts it on course to the Inner Rim, towards Duro._ "

"Pursue that comet immediately, Captain." Qui-Gon replied. "Alert any planets with defense fleets or stations to destroy them immediately."

" _Yes sir._ "

Xxx

 **Inner Rim  
Coruscant  
Senate Building**

Chancellor Finis Valorum looked over the reports from all the attacks in the Mid and Outer Rims and didn't like what he was seeing. The strange 'ghost' attacks were becoming more and more frequent and no one seemed to be able to stop them. The Senate was screaming for more action against these creatures, calling for more armed security and even demanding the Jedi take a more active role in the matter.

However it seemed he might be finally catching a break when the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn contacted him with news.

" _These strange comets seem to be their source of power. It allows them to appear on ships and stations to feed._ " The image of Qui-Gon reported. " _These creatures are driven by a hunger that cannot be filled and they cannot be reasoned with. My only conclusion would be that these comets must be destroyed or quarantined._ "

"Can you track these comets?" Valorum asked.

" _It is difficult to get an exact reading but the scanners have picked up their trails. If a Judicial Taskforce is assembled they can track down these comets and destroy them before they come in range of a planet._ "

Valorum seemed to agree. "Very well. I will assemble a taskforce. What is the Jedi Order's standing on this matter?"

" _Given the threat these creatures the Jedi Council has elected to gather a group of Jedi to aid in tracking these comets down."_

"I see. It will take some time to properly assemble a task force but it will be done as quickly as possible."

" _It will indeed have to be as quick as possible. I fear the situation will become much more complicated._ "

Xxx

 **Inner Rim  
Coruscant  
Hidden Location**

Darth Sidious stood on the balcony of his secret lair, watching as the sun began to set on Coruscant. As always he was almost completely concealed by his black robes and hood, only allowing his mouth to be seen.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" A voice asked from behind.

Sidious turned around, seeing another cloaked man having entered the room without making a sound but it would not have mattered since Sidious had already sensed his presence. "The Jedi have reported that the recent attacks in the Mid and Outer Rims are from a race of creatures relying on a strange kind of comet that harbors a source of energy that they use to appear on the ships they have been attacking. They were mostly merchant and diplomat ships, leaving over a dozen dead and despite the fear these attacks have been generating these creatures have no allegiance to anyone but themselves. Since this comet has been their source of power we must discover what it is and if it can be useful to us before the Jedi destroy it."

"And the creatures?"

"That is where you come in, my young apprentice." Sidious said as the man revealed his face. "Lord Maul."

Darth Maul, stood ready as he revealed his black and red tattooed face with yellow eyes.

"You will retrieve a sample of this comet that is currently proceeding to Duro before it is destroyed. Find out what is its value and ensure these creatures are taught not to continue their attacks." Sidious instructed.

"Do you wish them eliminated?"

"No. They may prove useful in the future. For now they must be stopped."

"As you wish, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

**Core Worlds  
 _Radiant VII  
_ Approaching Duro System**

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit of the Republic cruiser as it approached planet Duro through hyperspace.

"Can we sure that help will arrive before the comet reaches Duro?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No, but we do not know the exact location of the comet. Only that it is approaching Duro and as soon it comes into range the creatures will return and more than likely attack the planet and nearby ships. We will make every effort to ensure that does not happen." Qui-Gon calmly replied. "The Chancellor and the Jedi Order are gathering a defense fleet as we speak and these creatures will be hard pressed no matter their abilities."

"Can we be sure it will be enough? These creatures passed through the hull of our ship and if this comet is their source of power they will be back in larger numbers." Obi-Wan pointed out. "They nearly overwhelmed us."

Qui-Gon nodded. "True. We can only hope that with greater numbers and time to prepare that we will prevail."

Xxx

 **Inner Rim  
Coruscant  
Hidden Location**

Upon leaving the secret lair Darth Maul proceeded to the secret hangar where his personal ship, a gift to him from his master, was kept. A modified star courier manufactured by Republic Sienar Systems meant to reflect the Sith as they were: strong yet able to hide in plain sight which was why it was commonly known as the Sith Infiltrator while its official name was the _Scimitar_.

The Sith Infiltrator featured folding wings around its circular cockpit, and was secretly modified from a Star Courier manufactured by Republic Sienar Systems. The craft featured six solar ionization cannons, a proton torpedo launcher and a minelayer. Along with its deadly armament, the Scimitar was equipped with a cloaking device that allowed it to disappear from view and any pursuing ship's sensors. Owing to the craft's experimental ion engines, radiator fins on the ship's wings were required to be open during flight in order to expel excess heat.

In front of the round cockpit was a rare stygium crystal-powered cloaking device for creating the invisibility field. This enabled the ship to sneak through even the most advanced of security technologies and allowed its master to evade pursuit while on his missions. Built beneath the cloak field generator was a series of compartments containing various equipment for Darth Maul's missions including three DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droids, his speeder bike Bloodfin, several interrogation droids and several security droids, spying equipment, torture devices, bombs and mines. Darth Maul walked up the ramp, stepping into the cockpit and sat in the pilot chair, activating the ship's engines.

The _Scimitar_ lifted up and launched through the underground tunnel to the exit, taking off from the surface of Coruscant. Maul activated the cloaking device to ensure his ship was not detected as it left the atmosphere and once he was clear he entered the coordinates of the comet's trail and activated the hyperdrive.

Xxx

 **Deep Space  
Trade Federation Routes**

When the Trade Federation began creating its military, the Executive Board realized the need for large cruisers to transport their weapons across the galaxy, battleships to defend against starfighter attacks, and flagships for controlling their vast legions of battle droids. Reluctant to spend the credits necessary to construct and purchase a fleet of military vessels, the Trade Federation began modifying a portion of its many thousands of _Lucrehulk_ -class freighters into warships. At over three kilometers in diameter, the enormous vessel resembled a donut-shape that was missing a section of its circumference and it had a central sphere that contained the ship's bridge and reactor assemblies.

The front void of the craft held two mammoth docking bays on either side, which were lined with forward docking claws. These gigantic cargo vessels had been built for many years by the Trade Federation to haul cargo between planets and were an important asset to their enterprise. Housed in the stern of the main body were the main reactors, each connected to one of the three main engines, as well as to secondary engines and each other. The central sphere housed its own reactor/power generator assemblies.

Lining the equatorial bands in batteries of three, were quad turbolaser cannons capable of rotating inwards when not in use. The two battleships were crewed completely by droids due to the attacks by the strange phantom creatures that had killed a dozen Trade Federation officers with some strange unknown method. Droids seemed to be immune to the affect, forcing the Trade Federation to rely on droid commanders to take over and ensure their massive ships continued transporting their products to clients. It was not an easy decision since droids could not be trusted with commanding entire ships even if they had the best programming available.

And the Trade Federation was not the type of company to spend money on expensive droid models.

"Detecting strange energy signature. It matches the same from before."

The command droid immediately followed its command programming. "Power all weapons and prepare all fighters."

The atmosphere of the bridge flashed blue, a sign telling the crew that the creatures were onboard.

 _Feed._

 _Feed!_

 _FEED!_

 _We must feed!_

 _Destroy our enemies._

 _Destroy our enemies._

 _DESTROY OUR ENEMIES!_

"Massive energy signature detected up ahead." The tactical droid reported as a bright light flashed into existence before the two Trade Federation ships. "We are being pulled in!"

"Full reverse!" The droid commander quickly ordered. "Lock in the auxiliary power."

It was no use as the pull of the light was too strong and both ships vanished into it and a second later it was gone as if it never existed in the first place. The Trade Federation would report the two ships lost and presumed destroyed by the invaders but in the long run it did not hurt them too horribly. They still a large fleet and it wouldn't affect Darth Sidious' plans in the long run.

It would only allow more fear to spread that would be used to the Sith's advantage.

Xxx

 **Mid-Rim  
Comet Trail  
 _Scimitar_**

Darth Maul constantly checked the scanners as he piloted the ship along the trail left by the comet. He was fortunate to learn from his master's reports that the comet left behind a trail of exotic particles that could easily be found and traced. With his cloaking field activated Maul was free to pursue the comet at full speed while the Jedi and the Republic were more focused on scrambling a defense force rather than simply finding the comet and destroying it.

The _Scimitar_ 's powerful sensors were able to predict the timing of when the comet would reach Duro at its current speed and compute the proper coordinates to intercept it long before it reached its destination. With all the information he needed Maul quickly programmed the nav computer and then initiated the hyperdrive. The trip through hyperspace barely lasted a few minutes before coming to its destination and dropped out.

Upon immediately exiting hyperspace Maul spotted a large comet up ahead, right where the particles were coming from. He had found the comet and it was still too far out of range to be detected by anyone, including the Jedi. Remembering his master's orders he locked the _Scimitar_ 's six forward laser cannons onto the comet, directing them to blast off only a few pieces for him to retrieve and fired. The few shots easily broke off several pieces of debris from the comet.

 _How dare you?!_

Maul stopped, sensing a great anger as the bridge of his ship flashed bright blue.

 _Strike at us…_

 _Harm us…_

 _Take away our power…_

 _You must pay._

 _You will pay._

 _YOU WILL DIE!_

The bridge flashed again, only this time strange creatures appeared. All of them were floating above the ground and glowing, giving them a specter like appearance.

Darth Maul supposed this is where the ghost rumor had come from.

The creatures lunged at him as he activated his double bladed lightsaber and slashed at them. However the lightsaber seemed to have surprisingly minimal effect on the creatures as they lashed out with mental attacks, trying to force him to remain still and possibly kill him. Fortunately for him Maul had been trained against such attacks, though he felt a sliver of respect for these creatures.

Respect enough to regard them as a genuine threat.

If his lightsaber would be of no use he would have to rely on his Force training even if he preferred defeating his enemies through pure skill. With a loud roar Maul lashed out with the Force, slamming the creatures into the walls of the cockpit where they quickly vanished with loud screeches. He could feel their pain and rage through the Force and knew that while he could hurt them more would be coming. While relishing the chance for a fight Maul did not forget his master's orders and thus quickly activated the ship's tractor beam, pulling one of the comet pieces he had shot off into the lower cargo bay.

Once a sample was onboard Maul piloted the _Scimitar_ away from the comet and jumped to hyperspace.

His mission was complete.

Xxx

 **Core Worlds  
 _Radiant VII  
_ Duro System**

The Republic taskforce led by the Jedi had assembled in orbit of Duro, their weapons and shields ready while their scanners were at full power, searching for the comet. The taskforce was composed of supply ships, armed homemade fighters and _Dreadnaught_ class heavy cruisers. Due to the fact of the creatures appearing on ships to attack the organic crew a slave circuit that allowed for remote control of a vehicle's systems while using a communications device was installed into the fleet, reducing the need for an organic compliment by a factor of seven. Such an approach had been done before with the Katana Fleet project that had ended in disaster.

Due to colossal corporate embarrassment and economic loss following the fleet's disappearance into Hyperspace, this type of heavy automation was largely abandoned for fear of similar incidents happening again. With the appearance of the strange creatures it had been decided with great reluctance to install this technology again to lower the risk of the creature hijacking any of the ships and use them against their allies.

"Commander, we are picking up a strange energy reading entering the system."

"Order all ships to power shields and weapons." Commander Wulf Yularen immediately ordered.

Wullf Yularen was born to an influential Coruscanti family and raised on Anaxes. Yularen's father, Thull, was a legendary naval instructor who desired perfection from the cadets he trained. Wullf followed his father's footsteps and sought a naval career from a young age, studying historical conflicts like the Waymancy Storm and the Pius Dea Crusades with his father. Yularen attended the ancient Naval Academy on Prefsbelt IV and opted for service in the Planetary Security Forces over the Judicial fleet, which was seen as having less of a military tradition. Yularen took service in the Kwymar Sector Forces. In command of an Outer Rim patrol, Captain Yularen began cleaning up the dangerous sector; he fought slavers on the Listehol Run and destroyed several Sikurdian pirate bases in Wild Space.

Yularen served with a Republic task force assembled to break the blockade of Malastare, which was involved with a dispute with the Corporate Alliance over fuel allocations. Formally present as a military observer, Yularen's experience with Sikurd's pirates in the Kwymar sector made him de facto commander against the Sikurdian privateers that formed part of the Corporate Alliance fleet. In the resulting Battle of Malastare Narrows, the Republic force was almost completely annihilated by the fleet of the Harch Admiral Trench. The timely intervention of a Republic task force led by Jedi Knight Kep-She saved the remnants of the Republic force and vaporized Trench's flagship.

Now he was working with the Jedi again to stop a comet and a species of strange aliens from vaporizing the Duro system.

Despite the oddity of this mission Yularen was more than willing to carry out his orders as he had been trained to do for most of his life.

"Commander, the energy reading appears to be a large mass…It is the comet."

"Order all ships to target the comet and fire when it comes into range. Full salvo." Yularen ordered.

As the comet came into range the fleet of dreadnaughts fired their forward weapons, pounding away at its surfaces but instead of simply exploding it broke off into small pieces, heading in every direction away from the planet.

"Sir, the comet broke apart. There are now four large pieces of it moving away from the planet."

"We cannot let any piece survive. Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet with orders to pursue and destroy." Yularen ordered, his military training keeping him calm.

It was supposed to be simple but somehow this mission was harder than anyone had anticipated. The fleet split apart, following the smaller comets to destroy them. The slave circuit directed them all to open fire on each comet and ensure nothing remained.

Xxx

 **Inner Rim  
Coruscant  
Senate Building**

" _We are still in the middle of ensuring all comets are destroyed but it appears Duro along with all known worlds will be safe._ "

Chancellor Valorum listened closely to the report. "Continue your efforts, Commander. Ensure nothing of the comet is left behind."

" _Yes, Chancellor._ " Yularen bowed and ended the call.

Valorum softly rubbed his head as he faced his guests that gathered in his office. Among them were the majority of the Jedi Council, his own personal advisors and even his friend, Senator Palpatine. "It seems for now the threat has been abated my friends. The comet was completely destroyed but was it the only one?"

"We cannot know for sure." Jedi Master Mace Windu answered. "All we know for sure is that the comet seemed to be their source of power."

"But if it was not the only one we face the possibility of a war against a race of creatures with powerful abilities." Valorum remarked. "The Senate may be forced to vote on the recreation of our old military. Can we be sure that these creatures will not return?"

"Hm…" Master Yoda covered his eyes. "Difficult to tell."

"We will have to face the possibility that others will demand for additional protection." Senator Palpatine spoke up. "If they feel that they cannot gain protection from the Jedi they may turn to others with military power."

"You speak of others like the Trade Federation and the commerce guilds, do you Senator?" Mace Windu asked to which Palpatine nodded. "Despite their reputation they wouldn't openly begin building up armies or commissioning of dangerous weapons. Their representatives would be kicked out of the Senate."

"Let us hope they would not resort to drastic measures then." Palpatine conceded.

"In the wake of this matter though I will be ordering protection for our shipping lanes, to ensure we will not be caught off guard like this again." Valorum stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trade Federation Space**

It seemed as if the destruction of the comet had been the solution almost everyone had been hoping. Shortly after the comet was destroyed reports came in, showing a drastic decrease in attacks by the aliens. There were a few reports of sightings but none as lethal as they had been earlier. The Senate Committee urged caution given that the aliens could continue to be a threat.

In the meantime there other issues to address.

"We have lost two ships in the attacks but these losses will not affect our operations, my lord." Nute Gunray reported to the image of his master.

" _Good._ " Darth Sidious flashes a small grin that made Gunray nervous, pleasing the Sith Lord even more. " _Now that matter is settled we will begin moving forward. Are you prepared?_ "

"Yes, my lord." Nute Gunray nodded.

" _Then proceed._ " Sidious ordered and with that said, ended the call.

The invasion of Naboo was about to begin.

Xxx

 **Skyriver Galaxy  
Wild Space**

Two large ships moved through space towards a strange reading their scanners had detected movement into their space and they were ordered to investigate.

Out of it came a giant ship, a black cube with strange green lights that slowly moved out of the hole as it closed up. They did not have to wait long as space in front of them exploded in a blast of light, resembling a tear. The ship had no engines, bridge, or anything that was regularly seen any of starship in the galaxy. They did not have to wait long as a massive cube colored ominous black and green approached them and they reacted by opening a channel on all known frequencies.

" _Unidentified ship. Stand-down immediately. Do not attempt any form of resistance, or you will pay for your disobedience with pain. We are Iskalloni. Your ship is now our personal property. Repeat. Stand down immediately, make no attempts to resist, and we will not have to atomize your ships._ "

The response was immediate.

" _We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. You culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile._ "

The now identified Iskalloni ships responded by opening fire, scorching the surface of the Borg cube and carving through the surface. The Borg ship retaliated with a tractor beam, capturing one Iskalloni ship and holding it as a cutting beam lashed out and cut off part of the ship. The capture ship continued to fight, not seeming at all hurt by the cube's cutting beam while the other Iskalloni vessel continued to fire, damaging the Borg ship. From an outside perspective it seemed the two opponents were almost even with the Borg ship damaging one Iskalloni ship and depleting the shields of the other while suffering heavy damage from the Iskalloni weapons fire.

However the Borg eventually won out by damaging the shields and beaming drones to assimilate the crew. What they did not expect were cybernetic humanoids similar to them but it was irrelevant. Two Borg drones appeared in the engineering and two more appeared on the bridge to access the Iskalloni systems. The Iskalloni responded by attacking, their cybernetic enhanced strength equal to the Borg drones and their blaster weaponry nearly disintegrated their enemies easily.

One Borg drone managed to inject its nanites into an Iskalloni to assimilate it but something in their bodies somehow adapted to the nanites and the Iskalloni's own nanites fought back against the Borg probes, absorbing the invading machines and gaining the knowledge embedded in them. The infected Iskalloni reprogrammed the Borg nanites inside it, used it to upgrade its internal weaponry as it walked over to the nearest console and injected the reprogrammed nanites into it, spreading across the entire ship's bio technological network, improving the turbolasers and allowing them to adapt to the Borg cube's shields. As the cube shuddered under the fire of the now upgraded Iskalloni ship the Collective analyzed the failed attempt to the assimilate the Iskalloni drone, discovering a type of mutagen inside the failed drone's body that allowed for biological adaptation to any known form of cybernetics that allowed the drone to overwrite the programming in the Borg nanites. Species 9948, the Iskalloni a dangerous threat to the Collective and had to be destroyed.

As this happened the Iskalloni the Borg had failed to assimilate began spreading its new found knowledge to the crew, upgrading them by injecting the re-programmed Borg nanites into them and giving them the knowledge of the Collective and their technology.

The knowledge that the Collective had accumulated in the Milky Way.

The thousands of species that the Collective assimilated and their technology over tens of thousands of years.

Knowledge of technology they never knew existed, ideas and theories they believed was possible that was beyond even their knowledge of cybernetics. The Borg had accumulated so much knowledge over their life span that it was almost overwhelming. Their technology even surpassed the Iskalloni's own cybernetic and bio technology to an extent that with they would never need to both with dealing with waste produced by their own bio technology ever again.

They learned so much in just a short amount of time but they were Iskalloni and they would adapt to anything, even a species similar to them.

" _We are Iskalloni. Your ship is now our property. Stand down and we will not have to atomize your ship. Resistance is futile._ "

The upgraded turbolasers continued to damage the Borg cube while the deflector shields were upgraded to handle the Borg tractor beam and weapons, shifting frequencies to prevent the Borg from locking onto them. As this happened the other Iskalloni ship continued to fire, not taking the time to understand what happened to its brethren. All that mattered was the destruction of the intruder in Iskalloni space.

Everything else, including death, was irrelevant.

Adjusting its weapons the Borg cube fired its plasma beams on the unaltered Iskalloni ship, destroying it instantly but the upgrade ship remained a threat. Especially when it fired its upgraded weapons on the sector that caused a chain reaction from inside the cube. The ship moved back as the Borg cube exploded into a massive ball of green fire.

" _Enemy destroyed. We will return to Iskadrell with our new knowledge. We will adapt this knowledge to our own to improve our culture and technology. None shall stand in our and any who try will be atomized. Resistance is futile._ "

The ship entered hyperspace, setting course for the Iskalloni home world with its new knowledge, forever altering the course of the species that had done what so few had ever done.

Fight off the Borg Collective.

When the Iskalloni went into hyperspace the Borg Sphere that had emerged just as the Cube was destroyed and quickly went to transwarp. Species 9948 had become a dangerous threat to the Collective and would need to be destroyed immediately. The Borg would not tolerate a species creating a collective of its own by stealing from them. They may try but all will answer to the Borg.

Resistance no matter how great was futile and no one would stop them.

Xxx

Darth Sidious frowned as soon as he ended his discussion with the Viceroy. His senses were warning him of a great danger somewhere out in the galaxy. He had no doubt the Jedi and his mentor had sensed it and had to find out what it was immediately.

It could not be allowed to interfere with the Grand Plan.

Xxx

 **Wild Space  
Iskadrell System  
Iskadrell**

The planet Iskadrell was largely isolated from the rest of the galaxy with only known hyperspace route leading to its system. That was fine for the inhabitants as the only time they ventured out into the galaxy was when they needed a new batch of slaves to handle the toxic waste produced by their bio-technology which they took and modified, turning them into Iskalloni much like the Borg did when they assimilated new drones into their Collective. Perhaps the similarity is the reason the Iskalloni had not only managed to fight off the Borg incursion into their space but become stronger because of it. It was this new threat that saw to the next stage of the Iskalloni as they begun taking the knowledge they gained from the Borg and used for their own.

Already they had solved the problem of the toxic waste created by their bio-technology, improved their life style with creations of new devices such as transporters and replicators. However with the knowledge of new technology came the knowledge of a new threat as the data collected on the Borg suggested they would not tolerate the Iskalloni gaining their knowledge. Therefore the Iskalloni concluded the Borg must be destroyed immediately. With that in mind the Iskalloni turned their attention to building ships and weapons that would destroy the Borg.

It would not be easy as the Iskalloni calculated that the Borg would adapt to their weapons, even if they were derived from the Collective it would not be easy.

The Iskalloni had gained new knowledge but it would take time to implement this new technology no matter how fast a pace they were going. The Iskalloni decided that to reorganize the slave raids they had conducted before, only they would be programming the slaves to fight the Borg, not at all different from how the Borg acquired new drones. The humans and the species they associated with were only useful as slaves anyways. The Iskalloni would reprogram them to be useful for once in their pathetic lives as they built up their mighty fleets and destroy the Borg.

In this galaxy and the next.

The Iskalloni Collective went to work, building ships from the ground up with the new advances the Iskalloni had gained from the Borg, building a fleet that would be powerful enough to sweep through the galaxy and eliminate any threat to their existence. The Iskalloni concentrated on utilizing their already converted slaves to continue building their ships with the help of Replicator units while preparing to create a wormhole that would lead into the Milky Way Galaxy where the Borg resided.

Both galaxies would belong to them.

Xxx

 **END OF EPISODE I**


End file.
